Una historia complicada
by Luly Charo Rousar Sch
Summary: Tras ser el último guerrero con el poder de enfrentar a estos monstruos, Gohan cargo con la responsabilidad de ser el protector de la tierra de muy temprana edad. Pero como cualquier joven, Gohan se enamora, pero de alguien muy inesperado… Universo alternativo: lineal temporal de Mirai Trunks.
1. Chapter 1

Una historia complicada…

Prologo

Las esperanzas de la tierra, estaban puestas en unos jóvenes guerreros, Los Guerreros Z, ellos eran las esperanzas para derrotar a los androides, esas terribles bestias, que destruían todo lentamente. Pero poco a poco las esperanzas iban desapareciendo, el guerrero más fuerte del universo, Goku, perdió una batalla muy difícil contra una enfermedad del corazón, la cual acabo con su vida.

Tras la muerte de Goku, los demás guerreros Z se enfrentaron con los androides, pero para estos monstruos, ellos solo fueron, Basura…

Esferas de energía, golpes fallidos y golpes acertados, caídas y levantadas, fue lo principal de la batalla. Lentamente fueron asesinados Krillin, Yamcha, Ten Shin Han, Vegeta, Piccoro con Kami-sama, hasta incluso Yajirobe, que siempre se caracterizó por no querer enfrentarse al peligro.

En toda la pelea el único sobreviviente fue el pequeño Gohan, que con 8 años, sobrevivió gracias a que una patada en el estómago por parte de N° 17 que lo envió a una montaña llenas de escombros, lo cual lo dejo lo demasiado débil como para poder seguir peleando, que con esa tierna edad, escondido y lastimado en los escombros, vio como la muerte acababa con la vida de sus amigos, sintiendo impotencia por no poder salvarlos y dolor por que su padre no estaba con ellos, teniendo el pensamiento de que si tal vez Goku siguiera con vida, las cosas serían diferentes. Con todos esos sentimientos, hacía que Gohan explotara de furia, de tal manera, que al ver a sus amigos muertos, al final de la batalla, se transformó por primera vez en supersaiyajin, algo que su padre quiso, le había prometido que cuando se recuperara de la enfermedad y pudiera entrenar, lo entrenaría especialmente para que pudiera transformarse. El pequeño sintió melancolía en el momento que recordó ese hecho.

Gohan aun transformado, bajo la lluvia, llevo de a 2, los cuerpos de sus amigos a la corporación capsula, para guardarlos en capsulas conservadoras y darles un entierro digno. Primero, llevo el cuerpo de su maestro, Piccoro, y al cuerpo de Vegeta. Cuando llego a la corporación, esperaban Bulma y Milk la llegada de los guerreros.

Cuando lo vieron al pequeño, se asustaron, por el aspecto que tenía Gohan, que estaba transformado, con las ropas hecha añicos y lleno de sangre, pero se espantaron más al saber que cargaba 2 cuerpos y de exactamente de quienes se trataban. Gohan entro a la sala de la corporación y dejo los cuerpos sin vida de Piccoro y Vegeta. El pequeño, se arrodillo al lado de su maestro y rompió en llanto, apoyándose en el pecho de su fallecido maestro, repitiendo una y otra vez en forma de susurro su nombre o como él siempre lo llamo desde que era un niño, ''Señor Piccoro'', siendo apoyado por su madre, la cual se encontraba a su lado, acariciándole la espalda en señal de que no estaba solo, mientras que la peli azul, se encontraba al lado de Vegeta, el príncipe de los saiyajins, su marido, el padre de su hijo, el amor de su vida, llorando y acariciándole la frente y su cabello, sintiendo la piel fría y pálida, la cual siempre fue cálida y morena.

Luego de casi media hora llorando la muerte de su maestro, Gohan decidió ir en busca de los cuerpos de Ten Shin Han y Yamcha, y por último los de Krillin y Yajirobe.

Al día siguiente, todos estaban con ropa formal de color neutro, con un pañuelo de tela negro atado en su brazo derecho, ramos de flores y uno que otro objeto valioso, camino a unas montañas alejadas de la capital del oeste, para darles sepultura a Vegeta. Conociendo a Vegeta, eligieron un lugar solitario.

Culminando con todo lo básico para enterrar el ataúd de Vegeta, fueron poco a poco, tapando con tierra el ataúd y cuando ya estaba tapado de tierra, Gohan clavo una cruz que tenía una lápida con el nombre de vegeta y la fecha de su muerte, con un mensaje de Bulma, quien fue que hizo la lápida de este y las lapidas de todos los fallecidos.

''_fuiste un gran hombre para mí, un guerrero excelente, con un corazón solitario y un orgullo grande como pocos, me hubiera encantado que vieras crecer a tu hijo, pero sé que lo veras en el otro mundo, adiós mi saiyajin, adiós Vegeta''- _fueron las palabras de despedida de Bulma, antes de que ella dejara una medalla colgada en la cruz de la lápida.

''_fuiste un gran guerrero, con un gran orgullo, por el cual te admiro, te ganaste mi más humilde respeto Vegeta''-_ Dijo Gohan antes de dejar una flor blanca en su tumba.

Tras las palabras de Gohan, Milk deja otra flor blanca, sin decir nada. Luego del entierro de Vegeta, fueron a la isla donde Goku y Krillin entrenaron en su infancia, sepultando a Krillin en ese lugar, en un lugar muy apartado, cerca del mar. Luego, fueron al desierto, el antiguo hogar de Yamcha, a sepultar a este. Después fueron a unas montañas, cerca del monte Karin, y cerca de las cascadas, sepultaron a Ten Shin Han y en una zona de más árboles, sepultaron a Yajirobe.

Y por último, en el campo de entrenamiento, en el cual Gohan fue entrenado por Piccoro en su infancia, fue sepultado Piccoro.

''_siempre estarás en mi memoria, señor Piccoro, fuiste el único que me comprendía y mi mejor amigo, tal vez, nunca lo abramos demostrado, pero el afecto estaba, siempre me cuidaste, me protegiste en cada batalla, siempre me salvaste cuando me metía en problemas, eres mi segundo padre, fuiste, eres y serás por siempre un gran maestro, ten siempre en cuenta que tendrás siempre todo mi respeto hacia ti, porque eres un gran guerrero y te admiro por eso, por el gran aprecio que siento hacia ti, te dejo mi primer traje de entrenamiento, el cual tu creaste, y lo hiciste especialmente igual a de mi papa , ya nos volveremos a ver sr. Piccoro, hasta pronto sr. Piccoro''- _tras esas palabras de Gohan con la voz opacada de por las lágrimas y con una sonrisa, el sabía que su maestro paso a mejor vida.

''_Piccoro, tal vez nunca hablamos, pero te voy a agradecer que seas justamente la persona a la cual Gohan admira con toda su alma, gracias por cuidar de el''- _Despues de decir estas palabras, Milk deja una flor en la tumba de Piccoro y luego de todo, Bulma y Milk, se despidieron con un gran abrazo, y después, Bulma abrazo a Gohan. Y partieron cada uno a su casa…

Después de la muerte de Los Guerreros Z, todo se volvió un poco más tranquilo, la Familia Son y la Familia Briefs, poco a poco iban superando el dolor de la perdida. Bulma cuidaba sola a su pequeño hijo, Trunks y Milk cuidaba sola de su hijo Gohan, que poco a poco se volvia un ''rebelde'' según ella, y salía a entrenar y dejaba sus estudios de lado, esos estudios que a ella tanto le costó inculcarle a su hijo…


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 1: La primera pelea

Pasaron alrededor de 7 años desde la muerte de Los Guerreros Z, y desde esa batalla, nadie tiene el coraje suficiente para enfrentar a los androides en una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo. Pero un niño de 15 años, se preparaba desde hacía mucho tiempo para tener una pelea con esos monstruos. Se entrenaba todo el tiempo, entrenaba para controlar sus poderes, para tener el poder y la fuerza suficientes para tener un enfrentamiento con ellos, para poder vengar la muerte de sus amigos en esa terrible batalla, ese niño era nada más ni nada menos que Gohan, el hijo de Goku y Milk.

En los últimos años había entrenado muchísimo y tuvo más entusiasmo de que tuvo cuando entrenaba con Piccoro. Al joven nunca le gusto la lucha, pero al ser el único sobreviviente de los guerreros z no le quedó más alternativa que entrenar y tener que cargar con la responsabilidad del planeta tierra y su futuro.

También en los últimos años, visitaba a Bulma y pasaba tiempo con Trunks. El pequeño hijo de Bulma, era el hermano menor que nunca tuvo y el joven, para el niño, era el hermano mayor que no tiene. Gohan entreno a Trunks en lo básico de las artes marciales cuerpo a cuerpo y también le enseño el control del ki, para sentir presencias y volar.

Su relación con su familia era normal, su madre siempre le reclamaba el tema de los estudios, pero él hacía caso omiso, pero su amor por la lectura no lo pudo dejar atrás y su abuelo cada tanto le regalaba unos libros.

Con cada ataque de los androides, Gohan era voluntario para ayudar a los heridos, especialmente los niños, que eran siempre los más complicados después de cada ataque de los androides.

_O_

Gohan entrenaba duramente en el bosque, sudaba y el agotamiento físico y mental se estaba haciendo presente. Estaba jadiando del cansancio y estaba tan débil que apenas podía mantenerse parado, así que se acostó en medio del bosque a descansar, ese día llevaba un uniforme similar al de Piccoro, en su honor y como señal de respeto. Mientras descansaba pensaba cuanto faltaría para la próxima aparición de los androides, habían pasado 3 meses desde el último ataque, también pensaba en su primer combate solo contra ellos, sabía que no tendría el poder para vencerlos ahora, pero tenía las esperanzas de que algún día los tendría y los vencería. Mientras estaba sumido en sus pensamientos escucha una voz que lo saca de sus pensamientos.

''_Gohan, Gohan, soy Trunks, Gohan contéstame''-_ gritaba Trunks en el medio del bosque en busca de Gohan

''_Trunks estoy aquí, intenta seguir mi ki, no me pienso levantar, solamente por 2 minutos''-_ respondió Gohan cansado y jadeante.

''_Gohan, levántate, eres holgazán, vamos, que mi mama y tu mama nos llaman a almorzar, ya es mediodía y tengo hambre Gohan, después puedes entrenar todo lo que quieras''-_ se quejaba Trunks. Gohan estaba sorprendido y le resultaba gracioso a la vez, la expresión que uso Trunks para quejarse.

''_está bien, ahora vamos''-_Gohan se levanta y ve que Trunks le ofrece su manito (que tierno) para que el la tomara y vallan juntos,_ y _Gohan gustoso la toma y van juntos hasta su casa – _''mama, ya llegamos''_

''_Gohan, estuviste entrenando mucho, seguro tienes hambre, tú también debes tener hambre, ¿verdad Trunks?''-_ Dijo una alegre Milk desde la ventana de la cocina de la casa – _''entren rápido a la casa, la mesa ya está puesta''_

Gohan y Trunks, entraron a la casa y lo primero que hiso el pequeñín fue sentarse en la mesa, reservando su lugar, mientras que Gohan más tranquilo, va hacia Bulma.

'' _hola Bulma, ¿cómo estás?''_- saludó alegremente Gohan

''_bien Gohan, y tú, se ve que has entrenado, creciste mucho, te pareces mucho a tu padre''-_ dijo Bulma con un tono un poco nostálgico.

''_si, cada día está más parecido, me recuerda mucho a el''-_dijo Milk llevando la comida

''_Bulma, mama, hacen que me dé pena''_- se quejó Gohan sonrojado y con una mano detrás de la cabeza.

''_eres la viva imagen de tu padre''- _opinó Bulma

''_mami, ¿Gohan tiene papa?''-_pregunto inocentemente Trunks

'' _Si, Gohan tiene papa''- _respondió Bulma a la pregunta de su hijo, la cual la hizo incomodar

'' _¿y dónde está?''- _volvió a preguntar el pequeño

''_en el cielo''-_ acoto Gohan secamente-_ '' mi papa falleció cuando eras muy pequeño, y ahora está en el cielo''_

'' _y ¿yo tengo papa?''-_ pregunto inocente el peli lila.

''_si tienes, pero también falleció''-_ dijo secamente Gohan, sin una gota de sentimiento- ''_que tal si vamos a lavarnos la manos antes de comer Trunks''-_cambio el tema drásticamente pero con la misma expresión que la anterior.

Gohan salió de la sala rumbo al baño seguido por Trunks.

''_Se ve que el tema todavía le afecta un poco, ¿nunca lo hablaron?''-_ Pregunto Bulma a Milk

''_intente, pero cada vez que toco el tema, me lo cambia drásticamente, eso es algo que heredó de Goku, cuando aparecía un tema que generaba tensión, lo cambiaba para que no haya problema''-_dijo Milk-_ '' niños apresúrense, que ya vamos a comer''_

''_si señora Milk'' –_respondió Trunks.

Todos fueron a la mesa a comer, Bulma y Milk, observaban con algo de impresión la forma de comer de sus hijos. Cuando Trunks llego al 15° plato, se sintió satisfecho, pero Gohan no paraba.

''_se ve que entrenaste mucho Hijo, ya vas por el 29° plato y no_ _paras''_- dijo Milk en tono de chiste

''_esta delicioso mama''- _Respondió un Gohan con la boca llena de comida

''_interrumpimos la transmisión de hoy para informar de un nuevo ataque de los androides, los monstruos atacan la zona sur en la región 39 en ciudad Bluerie (re cualquiera el nombre), ya hay más de 50 heridos, por ahora no hay muertos''- _dijo la transmisión de radio, en ese momento Gohan se para de la mesa y camina hacia la puerta, pero cuando esta por agarrar la perilla, una mano en su hombro lo detiene.

'' _que tienes Gohan, ¿no tendrás pensado ir a la ciudad Bluerie, verdad?''-_ dijo Milk tratando de que su hijo se quedara en casa.

'' _pero mama, tengo que ayudarlos, es mi deber, soy el ultimo guerrero Z con vida, tengo que proteger la vida, además, si me lastiman, no hay problema, el maestro Karin me regalo una bolsa con semillas del ermitaño, no te preocupes, me cuidare, te lo prometo''-_ dijo Gohan, con ojos suplicantes. Milk, poco a poco saca su mano del hombro de su hijo, con el dolor que toda una madre puede sentir al saber el peligro al cual se enfrenta su hijo.

''_eres igual a tu padre, siempre enfrentándose al peligro, cuídate, prométemelo hijo''-_ dijo sacando por completo su mano del cuerpo de su hijo.

'' _si mama''-_ diciendo esto, abrió la puerta y salió corriendo.

''_espera, Gohan, yo quiero ir contigo''-_ gritaba Trunks tratando de perseguir a Gohan, pero fue detenido por su madre abrazándolo por la espalda. Gohan al escuchar al pequeño, se detuvo.

'' _no puedes venir Trunks, es muy peligroso para ti''-_ trato de hacerlo comprender.

''_pero quiero ir contigo''-_ decía mientras forcejeaba para liberarse de los brazos de su madre.

''_Trunks, te prometo que cuando vuelva jugare contigo''- _prometió el joven.

'' _¿de verdad?''- _ al decir esto, el pequeño dejo de forcejear.

''_si, adiós Trunks''-_ acoto el joven antes de impulsar vuelo y partir con rumbo a la ciudad atacada por los androides.

_O_

En la cuidad Bluerie todo era destrucción, los androides habían llegado para destruirlo todo.

La ciudad, no era muy grande. Los androides habían ido por su atracción principal, un salón bautizado la ''Casa de la consola'', donde habían juegos de video de toda clase. Los androides habían ido a jugar un rato, pero 18 perdió en un juego de pelea contra su hermano. Lo cual le ocasiono un ataque de furia por el cual empezó a destruir todo. La androide lanzaba esferas de energía a todos los juegos posible, los cuales, al explotar lastimaban a muchos niños, que gracias a los pocos adultos que habían en el lugar, los pudieron sacar rápidamente. Cuando ya no había nada más para destruir, 18 destruyo el salón.

Después de destruir el salón, su furia seguía encendida, entonces, empezó a destruir los edificios, hiriendo a muchas personas.

''_vaya 18, eres muy impulsiva, todo por un videojuego''-_ le recriminaba 17 a su hermana

'' _ya cállate 17''-_ grito 18 enfadada mientras destruía más y más edificios.

Los heridos se refugiaban y los demás sobrevivientes también, en un edificio pequeño.

Cuando la androide quería destruir el edificio en donde estaban refugiados todos, algo detiene a la rubia.

'' _malditos androides, dejen de destruir la ciudad''_ – se escuchó un grito. Los androides dirigieron sus miradas hacia donde se escuchó la voz y vieron a un niño con cabello corto y alborotado, con un pantalón azul sujetado con un cinturón rojo con un nudo al costado y una camiseta azul manga corta.

''_mira hermano, es solo un niño que quiere hacerse el valiente, morirás''-_ amenazo la androide, creando una esfera de energía.

'' _espera 18, ¿ese niño no te recuerda a alguien?''-_ dijo 17, deteniendo a su hermana, haciendo una señal con sus manos para que parara y la joven hiso desaparecer la esfera.

'' _Ahora que lo pienso, su imagen me resulta familiar''- _ analizaba la androide, mientras posaba su mano en su barbilla para pensar.

'' _ya me acorde, ese niño es el hijo de Goku, creo que su nombre era Gohan''-_dijo 17- _'' por fin te dignas a aparecer niño, ¿Qué quieres? ¿Quieres el mismo destino que tu padre y sus amigos?''_

''_no, yo los desafío a una pelea''- _ dijo Gohan con tono amenazante. (Para que se guíen un poco como es físicamente Gohan, es igual que en la saga de cell, pero después de estar en la habitación del tiempo) (Y el uniforme es similar al que tuvo Gohan en la saga de Buu, solo la parte de abajo).

''_crees que podrás enfrentarnos, tu, un niño, no me hagas reír Gohan''- se burlaba 17_

''_Tal vez no pueda ganarles, pero quiero ver si puedo enfrentarme a ustedes''_

''_bien, si tanto insistes en pelear, que tal si tienes una pelea conmigo pequeñín''- _dijo 18 poniéndose enfrente de Gohan para iniciar la batalla.

''con gusto 18''- dijo Gohan transformándose en supersaiyajin y colocándose en su postura de pelea.

Se miraron a los ojos, intensamente. 18 comenzó a atacar a Gohan y este, apenas podía defenderse, recibiendo algunos golpes. El joven no tenía la oportunidad para atacar a su oponente, era muy veloz para él. Cuando la androide quiso darle una patada, el peli negro, la esquiva elevándose a los aires lo más rápido que su cuerpo le permitía y le lanzo a 18 una esfera de energía, el cual no le causo ni un rasguño. La androide se eleva y llega al frente de Gohan y comienza a atacarlo con puños y patadas. Gohan apenas podía defenderse. La rubia se aleja de él y le lanza esferas de energía, algunas esquiva pero unas cuantas lo golpearon, dejándolo debilitado. La joven al ver al niño debilitado, le propina una patada y lo envía a una montaña de escombros.

'' _prepárate a morir niño insolente''- _gritaba la androide victoriosa, preparando una esfera de energía lo suficientemente poderosa para matar al niño, pero otra vez, fue detenida por su hermano

''_espera 18, ¿no era que tú siempre te quejas de que no tenemos a alguien con quien pelear?, qué opinas del niño, es un saiyajin como Goku y Vegeta. Lo dejaremos con vida para que se haga más fuerte, será nuestro juguete 18, además, todavía tiene energías, eso quiere decir que puede ser un buen oponente para nosotros.''- _Dijo 17, convenciendo a su hermana. En ese momento , Gohan sale de los escombros con intenciones de atacar a 18 y la ataca con una lluvia de puños y patadas que hábilmente la androide las esquiva y se defiende, pero en un momento, Gohan logra darle a la androide un puñetazo en la cara, el cual fue solo un leve golpe para ella y entonces, decide devolverle un puñetazo en la cara pero él lo detiene a centímetros de su cara, pero lo que Gohan nunca se imaginó, fue que el androide 17 le diera una patada con la rodilla en la espalda, debilitándolo, luego un puñetazo en el estómago y por último, una patada que lo debilita tanto que pierde la transformación y lo envía al suelo.

''_está bien, llegara a ser un buen oponente''-_ opino 18- _''vámonos de aquí''_

Tras estas palabras, los androides se retiraron, y Gohan con las pocas energías que le quedaban, se puso de pie, e intento detectar los kis de las personas heridas y refugiadas. Cuando los detecto, camino hacia ellos.

''_niño, ¿los androides ya se fueron?''-_ pregunto un hombre que estaba cuidando a algunos heridos.

''_ya se fueron, no se preocupen''-_ dijo Gohan tratando de tranquilizar a la personas

'' _gracias''- _acoto otro hombre, saliendo de su escondite agarrando las manos de Gohan en forma de agradecimiento- _''eres muy valiente al enfrentarte a los androides siendo tan pequeño''_

'' _no tienen por qué agradecerme, es mi deber proteger a la tierra, si no es molestia, puede decirme en que puedo ayudar, quiero ayudarlos con los heridos''- _Dijo Gohan con total humildad.

''_no joven, ya nos salvaste de esos monstruos, es mucho''_

''_no señor, yo quiero ayudarlos, insisto''_

'' _tú también necesitas que te curen''_

'' _por mí no se preocupe, yo estaré bien, ahora nos tenemos que preocupar por las personas heridas''_

''_si tu insiste, necesito que nos ayudes a llevar a algunos heridos a sala de emergencia''_

'' _si señor''_

Gohan ayudo a llevar a los heridos a la sala de emergencia. El ayudaba a algunos a caminar y curaba a algunos niños y se quedaba charlando con ellos.

''_niño, ¿Cómo es tu nombre?''- _ pregunto el doctor.

''_mi nombre es Gohan''_

'' _y ¿qué edad tienes Gohan?''_

''_tengo 15 señor''_

'' _no tendrías que estar en tu casa en vez de estar peleando con los androides, aunque admito que para ser un niño, diste una pelea digna''_

''_gracias''_

''_y tus padres, ¿Dónde se encuentran? Si se enteran de que peleaste con los androides se preocuparan y estarás en problemas.''_

''_mi mama sabe que pelee con los androides, quiso evitarlo pero le prometí que me cuidaría.''_

'' _y ¿tu padre?''_

''_mi papa falleció, hace unos años, tenía una enfermedad del corazón, él era un gran peleador.''_

'' _eso explica tu gran potencial. ''_

'' _gracias, él era el protector de la tierra y quería verdaderamente pelear contra los androides, pero no pudo. ''_

'' _¿era muy fuerte?''_

'' _te podría decir, que si siguiera vivo, tal vez, esto sería diferente.''_

''_guau, debió ser muy fuerte''_

''_si''_

''_Gohan, ¿no crees que sería bueno que te cure tus heridas?''-_ dijo el doctor cambiando de tema

''_por mí no se preocupe, estoy bien señor, creo que seguiré ayudando a los que curan a los niños''_

Gohan, termino de ayudar a los heridos y de jugar con los niños, y decidió que era hora de irse a casa.

''_bueno, creo que es mejor que me valla, yo ya termine mi deber aquí''_

'' _Gr_acias _Gohan_''- agradeció el doctor.

''_no tienen por qué agradecerme''-_Cuando Gohan disponía a irse, un niño tiro de su pantalón-_'' hola pequeño, ¿Cómo te llamas?''-_dijo Gohan agachándose a la altura del niño.

''_me llamo James''_

'' _¿querías decirme algo James?''_

''_quisiera que tengas esto, es uno de mis conejos de peluche, no tenía nombre pero lo llame Gohan, él siempre me aparta mis miedos y mis pesadillas, y quiero que te aparte de los tuyos y que te haga feliz''- _dijo el niño, entregándole el conejo de peluche. Gohan no se pudo negar a tanta ternura así que acepto el peluche.

''_gracias James, me ayudara mucho''-_ y al decir eso abrazo al niño-_''es mejor que me valla, adiós''_

''_Gohan, una duda, de seguro van a venir los medios y justamente si se enteran de que un niño peleo contra los androides, y nos preguntan tu nombre, ¿tú nos permites que digamos tu nombre o quieres que lo mantengamos en secreto''_-pregunto el doctorde la ciudad.

''_manténganlo en secreto, no quisiera que todos sepan quién soy, adiós a todos''_

Gohan emprendió vuelo hacia su casa. En el camino, se comió una semilla del ermitaño, para no preocupar a su madre. Cuando llego, lo primero que recibió fue un grito y un abrazo desesperado de su madre.

''_mama, no puedo respirar''_

''_lo lamento hijo, es que creí que te había perdido, y si te hubiera perdido no me lo perdonaría. ''-_decía Milk mientras soltaba a su hijo de su abrazo y acariciaba sus hombros, pero noto que el joven estaba abrazado a un conejo de peluche-_ '' ¿qué es lo que tienes en tus brazos?''_

''_es un conejo de peluche que me regalo un niño por haber salvado a la ciudad del ataque de los androides y haber ayudado a los heridos, me lo dio por que el niño sentía que el conejo siempre lo apartaba de sus miedos y pesadillas y quería que haga eso conmigo, no me pude negar, fue muy dulce''-_decía Gohan mientras miraba al conejo, Milk, conmovida por las palabras, abrazo a su hijo con todas sus fuerzas- _''creo que iré a darme un baño''_

''_fuiste muy valiente Gohan, me haces recordar a Goku''- _decía Bulma con un Trunks medio dormido

''_Gracias''_

''_Gohan, ¿ya regresaste?''-_Pregunto Trunks

''_si, ya volví''_

''_y ¿derrotaste a los androides?''_

''_no, no pude derrotarlos, pero salve una ciudad entera, es mejor que descanses''- _Habiendo dicho esto, Gohan va hacia su habitación a dejar el conejo y luego, va a darse un baño.

''_es mejor que yo me valla, Trunks está cansado, seguro quiere irse a dormir , así que adiós Milk, cuida mucho a Gohan, que se acercan sus 16''-_dijo Bulma con Trunks medio adormilado en sus brazos.

''_ya 16 años, como pasa el tiempo, bueno, cuídate en el camino Bulma, adiós''_

Bulma se fue a su casa y Milk, fue directo a la habitación de Gohan y admiro al conejo de peluche en sus manos, se lo regalaron a Gohan por haber ayudado a una ciudad atacada por los androides. Él siempre fue tan humilde, igual a su padre, con ese gran sentimiento para ayudar a las personas, siempre amo a Goku y lo extraña mucho, y a medida que Gohan crecía, veía más viva la imagen de Goku en el, eran tan iguales como tan diferentes, Goku peleaba por diversión, Gohan porque sentía que era su obligación, el padre siempre fue despreocupado, el hijo era más responsable, su esposo era alegre siempre, en cualquier situación, su hijo era serio, en casi todas las situaciones . Pero las cualidades que Gohan heredo de Goku, hacía que si o si ese jovencito sea su viva imagen. Pronto seria mayo, el cumpleaños 16 de Gohan. Como le encantaría que Goku viera como va creciendo el fruto de su matrimonio, un joven dulce e inocente, ingenuo y de gran corazón, con esos sentimientos de ayudar siempre a la gente, y su gran buen humor, heredado de su padre, en cualquier situación dramática en la que se encuentre, optimista, inteligente, pacifico, ordenado, responsable y maduro, que podía más decir de Gohan, ese niño era un amor.

Cuando Gohan termino su baño, se sentaron a cenar. Cenaron en silencio, salvo por el ruido de los platos que el joven comía. De pronto en el televisor, apareció una noticia de los androides.

''_queridos televidentes, queremos informarles que la ciudad Bluerie, víctima del último ataque de los androides, fue salvada por un niño de cabello dorado y ojos color jade, que se enfrentó en un combate con los androides, antes de que ellos destruyeran el edificio en donde se refugiaban los heridos y sobrevivientes. Lamentablemente, el joven fue derrotado por los androides y estos, después del combate se fueron como si nada y se olvidaron de la ciudad, lo cual fue un alivio, nuestros noteros fueron a la ciudad de los hechos y lograron obtener imágenes del combate del joven, pero por las explosiones que causaban los poderes de los androides la cámara se rompió y no pudimos seguir grabando y por cuestiones de seguridad, apenas se rompió la cámara, nuestro noteros, regresaron a nuestra ciudad. Pero después de todo, algunos reporteros lograron hablar con los testigos, aquí están las imágenes. ''_- Estaban mostrando las imágenes del combate. Luego mostraron al doctor hablando:

''_los androides vinieron a la ciudad a jugar a la tienda de videojuegos, y cuando la androide perdió en un juego, le dio un ataque de furia y destruyo todos los juegos y el salón, y cuando destruía los juegos, estos causaban explosiones, las cuales lograban lastimar a los niños, gracias al cielo, que cuando destruyeron el lugar, pudieron evacuar a la gente. Y Cuando destruyeron en lugar, empezaron a destruir los edificios y la gente se fue a refugiar a un edificio muy pequeño, y justo cuando estaban por asesinarnos, apareció el niño, ese niño nos salvó, peleo contra los androides, fue derrotado pero después del combate a los androides no les importo la ciudad, el enfado que tenían se lo desquitaron con el joven, realmente fue nuestra salvación''_

''_¿y que paso después del combate?''_

''_después el jovencito nos ayudó con los heridos, con los niños, fue una gran salvación''_

''_¿Qué edad tiene más o menos este chico?''_

'' _tiene 15, le pregunte y me dijo que tenía 15''_

''_y ¿su nombre?''_

''_eso no quiso decirlo, dijo que solo diría su edad pero no su nombre''_

'' _y ¿ustedes bautizaron a este joven peleador que se enfrentó a los androides?''_

'' _si, en la ciudad lo bautizamos el Guerrero Dorado, por que el niño era rubio y de ojos jade''_

''_¿qué fue lo más destacable de la presencia del joven?''_

''_que era un chico humilde y solidario, a él no le importa nada de esto, el solo piensa en salvar a la tierra, yo confío en él, nuestra ciudad confía que en el futuro ese niño podrá derrotarlos, algún día''_

''_y así culmina nuestra noticia destacada del día y la pregunta es; ¿volverá a aparecer el guerrero dorado?''_

''_mama apágalo''-_dijo Gohan a su madre algo fastidiado. Cuando Milk lo vio, su hijo estaba sonrojado, siempre fue un niño muy penoso, de sonrojarse fácil.

''_ahora la apago Guerrero Dorado, así que mantuviste tu identidad desconocida''_

''_no, en realidad ellos saben mi identidad, solamente que me preguntaron por si llegaba a haber periodistas preguntando por mí , si decían mi nombre o lo mantenían en secreto, y yo les dije que lo mantuvieran en secreto, se ve que cumplieron''_- después de decir eso, Gohan bosteza.

'' _es mejor que vayas a descansar Gohan, duerme bien cariño, yo iré a darme un baño y a dormirme. Adiós cariño, que el conejo te aparte de tus miedos y pesadillas''-_dijo Milk besando la frente de su hijo, mientras que este reía por su comentario del conejo.

Gohan se levantó de la mesa y se fue a su habitación. Y cuando se acostó, se durmió mirando el conejo de peluche al lado de su mesita de luz (pequeña cajonera). Por fin había peleado con los androides, no pudo vencerlos pero logro salvar a una ciudad y revivía la esperanza…


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 2: lo que pasa en un año.

3 meses después…

31 de diciembre.

En la noche de año nuevo, en una deshabitada y destruida ciudad, se encontraba la corporación capsulo o lo que queda de ella. Ese era el hogar de Bulma Briefs, una de las mentes más brillantes del mundo. La pequeña familia Briefs, celebraba la llegada del nuevo año con la compañía de la pequeña familia Son. Las mujeres hablaban, mientras que los niños jugaban.

Gohan, desde su primera batalla con los androides, no volvió a tener otra, por ahora.

''_la cena ya está lista''_- Grito Bulma para llamar la atención de los niños.

'' _si, comida''-_ dijeron ambos niños al unísono

Los niños fueron a lavarse las manos y a sentarse en la mesa para cenar. La cena fue tranquila, salvo el momento en que Trunks les contaba a los invitados lo que habíarecibido para navidad. Y de pronto en el televisor se escucha.

''_Señoras y señores, empezaremos el conteo de año nuevo 10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5…. 4… 3… 2… 1… ¡Feliz año nuevo!... ''_

'' _no tan feliz desde que la tierra es destruida por los androides''-_comento con desgano Gohan.

La noche transcurrió con normalidad, hasta que Milk decidió que era hora de irse a casa…

_O_

2 meses después

1 de marzo

Un nuevo ataque, otra ciudad y siempre el mismo miedo. Los androides atacaban una ciudad pequeña del este. ¿La razón?, Los androides no tenía la altura suficiente para la montaña rusa (ya sé que es una tontería). Entonces empezaron a destruir el parque y la ciudad.

''_deténganse malditos''-_ se escuchó una voz muy familiar para los androides

''_mira 18, es Gohan, nuestro juguete''_

''_dejen de atacar la ciudad''_

'' _nosotros haremos los que nos plazca enano insolente''-_ Grito 18 enfadada. Tras esto, la androide empezó a atacar a Gohan y este se transformaba y se defendía. Su defensa había aumentado desde el último combate, pero la androide todavía lo superaba, logrando darle un puñetazo en la cara que lo envió a una montaña de escombros. Pero Gohan, aún conservaba energía y empezó a atacar al androide. La defensa de 18 era una barrera impenetrable para Gohan, no lograba golpearla. Entonces, el pequeño se alejó de la androide y le lanzo una esfera de energía, lo cual, al recibirla, las ropas de la rubia, quedaron destruidas.-_'' como te atreves a dañar mi ropa, ahora veras''-_ la rubia totalmente enfadada, descargo toda su furia en el pequeño. Todos sus ataques eran tan veloces y poderosos que lograron debilitar la defensa de Gohan, golpeándolo de manera incansable. Los golpes eran tan fuertes que hicieron que el joven perdiera la transformación y quedara inconsciente. –_''vámonos 17, no tenemos que hacer nada aquí''_

Los androides se fueron, pero dejando inconsciente a Gohan, después de la brutal batalla.

_O_

Un mes después

Mayo

''_Feliz cumpleaños, querido Gohan''-_Dijeron Milk y Ox-Satan.

Era el cumpleaños 16 de Gohan. Aun parecía un pre-adolescente.

Gohan al escuchar los gritos, se despertó y desperezo sentado en su cama.

''_ay, mi pequeño cumple 16 años, como pasa tiempo''_- decía Milk mientras abrazaba nostálgica a su hijo, mientras que este se avergonzaba y trataba de zafarse.

''_mama, no te enloquezcas''-_ pedía Gohan, al pobre no le gustaba ser el centro de atención.

''_mi nieto Gohan, te estas poniendo igual a tu padre''-_ dijo Ox-Satan.

''_gracias abuelo, es un gran elogio para mí''_- decía medio dormido el muchacho mientras se frotaba los ojos.

''_si, es idéntico a Goku, lo extraño mucho''-_decía Milk muy dolida, recordando a su marido, mientras le acariciaba la cabeza a su hijo.

''_yo también lo extraño mama, quisiera haber podido entrenar con él, pero no es tiempo para mirar el pasado, hoy tenemos que estar felices, cumplo 16, aunque la pubertad ni se acerca''_- decia Gohan en tono de burla para animar a su madre-_''ademas, ¿Por qué no me preparas algo de comer por favor?''-_con una mano detrás de su cabeza.

''_hijo, te levantas y yo te preparo toda la comida que quieras, además, Bulma y Trunks vienen de visita''_

''_que bien''_

Gohan, se cambió de ropa y se fue a desayunar.

Durante la mañana se la paso con su abuelo.

A la tarde Bulma y Trunks llegaron. Gohan y Trunks estuvieron todo el día entrenando, mientras que Milk y Bulma se gastaron el día hablando de cosas triviales.

Pasaron las horas y llego la hora de la cena. Los más jóvenes de la casa, competían a ver quién comía más.

Llego la hora del pastel. Los invitados cantaban, mientras que un Gohan totalmente sonrojado, se escondía detrás del pastel.

''_vamos Gohan, sal de ahí''_

''_mama, esto es un poco vergonzoso, siento pena''_

Después de comer el pastel, Bulma decidió que era hora de irse. La peli azul se despidió de Milk con un abrazo largo y se despidió de Gohan con un abrazo corto. El pequeñín se despidió de la mujer de ojos azabache con un beso en la mejilla y se despidió de Gohan con un saludo especial, solamente sabido por ellos 2. La pequeña familia Son, vio como la pequeña familia Briefs se iba de su propiedad en una nave de la Corporación Capsula.

_O_

2 meses después.

Julio

Destrucción, caos y muerte…

Los androides volvieron a aparecer, ahora, estaban destruyendo La isla Papaya. Los androides la habían encontrado por que estaban dando vueltas para encontrar alguna ciudad importante.

''_muéranse insectos, jajaja''-_ decía la androide rubia mientras arrojaba esferas de energía hacia las casas.

''_18, no seas tan impulsiva, si no, no quedara nada para destruir más adelante''_

'' _cállate 17, eres un estorbo''-_ decía 18 mientras arrojaba más esferas.

Pero una voz un poco grave se escuchó en el lugar.

'' _deténganse malditos androides''._

'' _Gohan, que bueno verte por aquí, ¿Qué le paso a tu voz? ¿Entraste a la pubertad?'' _– se burlaba 17.

''_eso no te importa pedazo de hojalata''_-decía Gohan con las mejillas sonrojadas. El jovencito estaba cambiando la voz y había crecido unos 15 cm.

''_17, ¿podemos matarlo?''_

'' _no 18, pero podemos dejarlo inconsciente, no quiero quedarme sin nuestro juguete'' _

'' _este mensaje va para los sobrevivientes, huyan''_- dijo Gohan, con una voz seria

Tras estas palabras, la androide se abalanzo contra Gohan, él se transformó y empezaron un combates lleno de puños y patadas. La defensa de Gohan, poco a poco, iba construyendo una barrera inquebrantable, pero por ahora, no era suficiente para detener los ataques de la androide. Ahora el atacante era Gohan. El pelinegro lentamente iba derribando la defensa de la androide y muchos de sus ataques la golpearon, pero solo unos pocos lograron hacerle un poco de daño. Entonces, Gohan se aleja de la androide.

''_masenko''-_grita el joven mientras que el ataque de energía es recibido por 18, el cual solo afecto sus vestimentas.

''_chiquillo insolente, pagaras por esto''_

Otra vez intercambiaban ataques. 17, aburrido, decide intervenir en la pelea para terminarla y para que 18 y él se vallan. El androide pelinegro vuela hacia donde estaba el combate y le da un rodillazo a Gohan en la espalda, un puñetazo en el rostro, un golpe en el estómago y para terminar, una fuerte patada en la cabeza que lo envía al suelo, haciendo que pierda la transformación y dejándolo casi inconsciente.

''_vámonos 18, esto se volvió aburrido''-_sin nada más que decir los androides se fueron.

Para el semi-saiyajin, escuchar esa frase fue un consuelo, los sobrevivientes de la isla se salvaron. Después de eso, todo se volvió negro.

Gohan despertó en su habitación. Creyó que toda la batalla con los androides había sido un sueño, pero descartó la idea cuando intentó levantarse y todo su cuerpo le dolía y un fuerte golpe de fiebre le llegó a la cabeza.

''_hijo, no te esfuerces, estas muy débil''-_entro Milk a la habitación de su hijo y cuando lo vio en su esfuerzo por levantarse, lo agarro de los hombros y lentamente lo empujaba de regreso a su cama.- _''después del ataque, quedaste inconsciente. Estuviste en las guardias de emergencia de la isla, querían sacrificarte por lo grave que estabas, pero justo llegue y me negué a que te hagan eso. Hijo, te juro que cuando te vi casi me muero. Gracias a tu padre estas sano y salvo. ''-_ mientras decía esto, Milk acariciaba la frente de su hijo-_ ''estas volando de fiebre cariño. ''_

''_malditos androides, les juro que las pagaran''_

''_Sh! Tranquilízate hijo, estoy aquí contigo, estarás bien, estas a salvo. ''-_decía la mujer mientras mojaba un paño con agua y se lo ponía en la frente a niño.

Luego, se acostó en el lado sobrante de la cama y apoyó la cabeza de su hijo en su pecho mientras lo abrazaba levemente para no ocasionarle ningún dolor.

_O_

5 meses después

Enero.

Ese día en la Corporación Capsula sería un día realmente alegre.

El pequeñín Trunks cumplía 8 años.

Bulma estaba preparando todo para el día especial para su hijo.

''_mama, ¿Cuándo llegaran la Sra. Milk y Gohan?'' _

'' _ya llegaran hijo, se paciente''_

En ese momento se escucha el timbre de la puerta. La peli azul fue a abrirla y cuando lo hizo se encontró a Milk, vestida muy informal (como en la fiesta de bulma, al final de DBZ), acompañada de un joven que la sobrepasaba en altura, tenía el cabello negro corto, con un mecho rebelde cayendo sobre su frente. Llevaba jeans, una camiseta blanca, con una camisa azul escocesa (a cuadros) azul, blanca y verde y unas zapatillas (estilo converse).Llevaba consigo un paquete bastante grande, debería ser el regalo, si Trunks lo viera en este momento se muere. El chico parecía que no quería mostrar su cara, dado a que miraba para el lado contrario.

''_Milk, amiga, gracias por venir''_

'' _no tienes por qué agradecer Bulma''_

'' _¿Quién es el que vino contigo? ¿Y Gohan? ¿Se metió en problemas y lo castigaste?''_

'' _Bulma, ese joven es Gohan, se crecio muy de golpe, ¿verdad?''_- dijo la pelinegra en tono de broma

'' _¿Es Gohan?, ay dios santo, esta enorme''-_ decía la científica impresionada. El joven al escuchar estas palabras, trataba de ocultar más su cara.- _'' es obvio que eres Gohan, estas ocultando tu cara por tu pena''_

''_Hola Bulma, tanto tiempo''-_ el joven giro su cara y su mirada se dirigió a la peli azul. Su voz era bastante grave (jaja: P).

''_Gohan, como creciste. Eres la viva imagen de tu padre''-_ Cabía destacar que el crecimiento, hizo que se le notaran más los rasgos heredados de Goku.

El joven había crecido unos 35 cm más y su voz cambio por completo.

''_Gracias Bulma, pero no exageres, solo tuve un pequeño __**estironcito**__''_- acotaba un Gohan sonrojado y con una mano detrás de su cabeza, postura típica de la familia Son.

'' _a eso le llamas un estironcito, yo lo llamaría crecimiento exagerado y rapido''-_ acoto Milk divertida.

'' _por favor muchachos pasen''_

Cuando entraron a la casa, fueron recibidos por un Trunks un tanto loco y emocionado.

'' _Trunks, calmate, ya llegaron Milk y Gohan''-_ tras estas palabras, Trunks corrió hasta llegar al frente de los pelinegros.

''_Feliz Cumpleaños''-_dijeron al unísono los invitados.

''_Gracias. Hola Sra. Milk, gracias por venir''-_ el niño se elevó en el aire y la saludo con un beso en la mejilla. Luego, se dirigió al frente del joven, quedando cara a cara. Trunks, con la intención de verle mejor la cara al joven, fue acercando su cara, haciendo que el joven retroceda un poco.-_'' ¿Gohan?, ¿Qué te paso?, estas más alto y diferente, si no fuera por tu ki, no te hubiera reconocido. ''_

''_Trunks, lo que me paso fue que crecí y tuve, lo que se llama comúnmente un estirón''_

''_Guau, Gohan, eres muy alto, pasaste en altura a la Sra. Milk y a mi mama''_

''_si, se ve que Gohan heredo la altura de su padre''-_ acotó Bulma.

'' _si''-_dijo Gohan, como alejado de la realidad-_ '' mira Trunks, aquí tienes tu regalo, no es nuevo pero es especial''_- le entrega el enorme paquete.

''_que será, que será''- _abre el paquete y saca el obsequio- _'' Guau, mira mama, es una espada, es una espada''-_decia emocionado el pequeñin.

'' _Gohan, ¿por qué no me dijiste que el regalo era una espada?''_

'' _porque si te decía, me ibas a decir que era peligroso y que busquemos otra cosa mama''_

'' _pues claro que te iba a decir eso hijo, una espada es un arma''_

''_Gohan, Milk tiene razón, una espada es un arma y es peligrosa, que tal si Trunks se lastima''-_ decía Bulma un tanto apenada.

'' _no se preocupen, yo lo entrenare para que sepa usarla, solo la usara en los entrenamientos, no se lastimara, créanme''_

'' _okey Gohan, pero si mi hijo llega con un rasguño por que se lastimo con esa espada y lo único que quedara de ti, será tu cadáver, ¿entendido?''_

'' _si Bulma''_

''_Gohan, esta espada es fantástica, ¿dónde la conseguiste?''-_ ´pregunto Trunks.

'' _Trunks, la espada era mia, me la dio mi maestro, el Sr. Piccoro en mi primer entrenamiento. Es muy especial y quiero que tú la tengas, es un arma fantástica'' _

''_Genial, ¿vamos a entrenar?''_

''_Por supuesto Trunks, vamos''_

Los chicos se fueron a entrenar, mientras que Milk y Bulma gastaron su tiempo hablando.

Mientras los jóvenes entrenaban, Bulma los observaba y cada tanto, su mirada iba al único hijo de su mejor amigo.

'' _valla, Milk, todavía no caigo de que Gohan haya crecido tanto, pareciera que fue ayer cuando lo vi por primera vez en Kame House, recuerdo que se escondía detrás de la pierna de Goku''_

'' _si, siempre fue tan tímido''_

'' _es idéntico a Goku''_

''_si, a veces siento que en vez de ver a mi hijo, veo a Goku, es su viva imagen''_

…

''_Achu!''- _estornudo Gohan

''_Salud''_

''_Gracias. Deben estar hablando de mí, bueno, sigamos entrenando Trunks''_

''_Si''_

…_._

Estuvieron entrenando hasta que escucharon la voz de Bulma que los llamaba para la cena.

Durante la cena. Bulma creyó que Gohan comía el doble de lo que comía hacia un año atrás.

Luego, llego el pastel. Los invitados cantaban y el pequeño celebraba. Cuando comieron el pastel, era hora de que Milk y Gohan se fueran a la montaña paoz.

''_Adiós Bulma, que pase s una buena noche''-_decía Milk mientras abrazaba a su amiga.

''_igual tu Milk''-_ mientras se separaban del abrazo.

''_adiós cumpleañero''-_ dijo Milk y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Trunks.

''_adiós Sra. Milk''_

'' _adiós Bulma''-_ dijo Gohan, dándole un abrazo de despedida a Bulma.

'' _adiós Gohan y deja de crecer, que ya me sobrepasaste en estatura''-_ acoto divertida la ojiazul mientras se separaba del joven.

'' _adiós Trunks''- _dijo Gohan dándole un saludo de manos a Trunks, el cual solo ellos conocían

'' _adiós maestro Gohan''-_ dijo el pelilila y se fue detrásde su madre para entrar a la casa.

Gohan y Milk, se fueron caminando, abrazados, hasta salir de las ruinas de la Capital del oeste. Luego Gohan se elevó en el aire, agarro a su madre de la cintura y se fueron volando a casa.

…

Después del entrenamiento que tuvo durante el día, Trunks se durmió al instante. Bulma arropo a su hijo en su cama y luego se fue a su habitación.

''_me dejo impresionada como creció Gohan, aunque solo fue físicamente, porque sigue actuando como siempre. Pero debo admitir, que se volvió muy guapo. Pero Bulma, ¿Qué dices? Ese niño puede ser tu hijo, además, su padre era más joven que tú''_

Luego de pensar eso, se quedó dormida.

….

En la montaña paoz. Cuando apenas habían llegado, lo primero que hicieron Milk y Gohan fue irse a dormir.

Cuando Gohan se acostó en su cama empezó a meditar un poco.

''_creo que a Bulma le sorprendió lo que crecí. Pero debo admitir que para su edad, se ve muy joven y bonita. Tal vez seriamos... Gohan, por favor, ella puede ser tu madre, es mayor que tu madre. ¿Esto será por la pubertad?''_

Y al decir esto, El joven de ojos azabache se quedó dormido…


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: se que lo pongo tarde, pero mejor tarde que nunca… ¿No?... volviendo, Dragon Ball no me pertenece, es creación de Akira Toriyama. Yo solo tome prestados sus personajes para una historia(rareza) para entretener a la gente, la cual no altera la historia original, dado a que esta escrita en un universo alternativo._

Capítulo 3: Descubriendo sentimientos…

_**[Pov Bulma]**_

_**Estaba en un bosque, la luz del entraba entre las hojas de los árboles, estaba rodeada de flores de muchos colores y tamaños. Estaba en un simple vestido blanco que rosaba el suelo y sin mangas. Mi cabello bailaba con el viento, al compás del canto de los pájaros.**_

_**Me sentía en el paraíso. Pero también, me sentía sola. **_

_**De repente aparece a mi izquierda silueta de un hombre bajo y con su cabello desafiando a la gravedad.**_

''_**Vegeta''- susurre.**_

_**El amor de mi vida, volvió a visitarme.**_

''_**Bulma, mujer, no sabes lo que te extrañe''- susurraba Vegeta, mientras me acariciaba suavemente mi mejilla.**_

''_**yo también Vegeta''**_

_**Lentamente se fue acercando y nos besamos. Sus labios, solamente de él, bailaban sobre los míos, de una forma lenta, cautivante y salvaje, como solo él lo hacía.**_

''_**Te amo Bulma, te extraño mucho''- me dijo Vegeta al separarse del beso, acariciando mi mejilla. Yo seguía con los ojos cerrados.**_

''_**yo también ''- en ese momento abrí los ojos y lo vi a el-'' ¿Gohan?''**_

'' _**¿Gohan?, ¿Qué dijiste?''- me pregunto separándose bruscamente de mí. Yo sacudí mi cabeza y cuando volví mi mirada hacia él, estaba Vegeta.**_

_**No puede ser, confundí a Vegeta con Gohan. ¿Por qué?**_

'' _**Bulma, ¿Qué te pasa con el mocoso de Kakaroto?''**_

''_**no lo sé''- susurré…**_

_**En ese momento desperté levantándome bruscamente de la cama, preguntándome el porqué de ese sueño. ¿Por qué Gohan apareció en ese sueño? ¿Por qué?...**_

[Fin Pov Bulma]

Luego de su brusco despertar, Bulma entró en la rutina de siempre. Ducharse, despertar a Trunks, Cocinar.

Todo su día fue normal. La peli azul hizo caso omiso al sueño. Pero cuando parecía olvidar todo el sueño, alguien toco la puerta.

''_Hola Bulma''- _saludo alegremente el joven pelinegro.

''_hola Gohan, ¿Qué haces aquí?''-_ pregunto un poco incomoda la ojiazul

'' _vine a buscar a Trunks para entrenar con su espada''_

'' _Gohan, viniste, vamos pasa, vamos a la parte de atrás''-_ Llegó Trunks feliz, agarro a Gohan del Brazo y lo llevo consigo a la parte de atrás de la casa, el jardín.

Bulma se sentía perturbada. Tendría que ver a ese Joven peli negro que empezó a tocarle algo en su mente. Estaba empezando a sentir cosas por Gohan, pero todavía, no podía olvidar a Vegeta…

__O__

**[Pov Gohan]**

**Estaba cerca de la casa de Trunks. No sé por qué estaba parado en el medio de las ruinas. Estaba parado sin hacer nada, con mi gi azul de entrenamiento. No me movía. Tenía la mirada fija en una imagen que a lo lejos se veía borrosa, que avanzaba lentamente hacia mí.**

**Cuando logre ver la imagen claramente, realmente no lo podía creer. Era ella, era Bulma. Era increíble. Tenía sus hermosos cabellos azules sueltos, bailando con el viento. Sus ojos, brillaban más que las estrellas. Su piel blanca era como la nieve. Llevaba un vestido azul que resaltaba sus ojos. Estaba hermosa.**

**Fue en ese momento, en cual llego hasta mí. Pude observarla de cerca, era realmente hermosa. A pesar de tener más de 40, su piel conserva la frescura de sus mejores años.**

''**Bulma''- susurré.**

''**Gohan''**

'' **¿Qué haces aquí Bulma?''**

'' **quería verte''**

'' **¿verme?''**

''**si''**

''**Bulma, eres hermosa''- susurre sintiendo la sangre llegar a mis mejillas.**

''**gracias, tu eres muy guapo''**

'' **gracias''- le dije, llevando mi mano detrás de mi cabeza. En ese momento, el silencio se hizo incómodo. De pronto, Bulma se fue acercando lentamente hacia mí. Poso sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello. Yo tímidamente, pose mis manos suavemente en sus caderas. Baje la cabeza hacia el piso, estaba muy sonrojado, pero el bello rostro de Bulma me hizo levantar la mirada y posarla en ella. Nuestras respiraciones se mezclaban y nuestras narices se rozaban. Poco a poco, nuestros labios se acercaban cada vez más, llegando a rozarse. Estábamos por crear la unión que representa el amor entre 2 personas totalmente diferentes…**

**Desperté en mitad de la noche de golpe, sentándome en la cama. Estaba completamente bañado en sudor. Fue un sueño. ¡Maldita pubertad! ¡Me hace fantasear con una mujer que es 24 años mayor! **

**Fue un sueño. Estaba confundido. ¿Estoy empezando a sentir cosas por Bulma? ¿O es solo la pubertad?...**

**[Fin de Pov Gohan]**

Gohan volvió a dormirse. Despertó a las 9:30 am, mucho más tarde de lo que acostumbraba. Se ducho, desayuno y partió rumbo a las ruinas de la Corporación Capsula. Él se sentía avergonzado de su sueño, quería dejar de lado esos pensamientos. Lo mejor en ese momento para olvidar esos pensamientos, sería alejarse de la peli azul. Pero no podía hacerlo, entrenaba al hijo de esta para saber manejar la espada.

Cuando llegó a la casa, llamo a la puerta y fue atendido por Bulma. Fue en ese momento, cuando sus ojos se posaron en la mujer, su corazón empezó a latir extremadamente rápido y sentía que no tenía fuerzas para articular palabra alguna.

''_Hola Bulma''- _Fue lo único que pudo articular en ese momento en tono alegre.

''_hola Gohan, ¿Qué haces aquí?''-_ pregunto un poco incomoda la ojiazul

'' _vine a buscar a Trunks para entrenar con su espada''_

'' _Gohan, viniste, vamos pasa, vamos a la parte de atrás''-_ Llegó Trunks feliz, agarro a Gohan del Brazo y lo llevo consigo a la parte de atrás de la casa, el jardín.

Para la suerte del Joven, solo se concentró en el entrenamiento. La peli azul, no paso por su cabeza, hasta que volvió a su casa, en la montaña Paoz…

_Quisiera agradecer a los comentarios de los siguientes…_

_**Princss saiyan: **__Gracias por comentar y que bueno que te sea de tu agrado el argumento… y espero que te llegue a interesar esta historia (rareza)._

_**Malena99: **__Gracias por comentar y ya subí nuevos capítulos… si, esta pareja al ser tan rara e inesperada, te atrapa de una forma inexplicable._

_**Alabdiel: **__Gracias por comentar y que bueno que esta Historia (rareza, ¿Cómo cuantas veces lo dije?) te paresca interesante, llamativa y diferente. Elegí hacer algo diferente, por originalidad y por qué anteriormente leí un ff de un universo alternativo, con esta pareja bien rara y me gustó mucho, que quise aplicarla a esta historia. Qué bueno que te agrade el desarrollo lento de la historia. La idea de complementar mi visión (o la visión de Gohan) de que como sucedieron los hechos, siendo una de las tantas visiones que cada persona tiene en mente, es lo principal de la historia. Quise basarme mucho en lo que paso en ese universo y narrar con mis palabras e ideas, como fueron los primeros años y combates de Gohan para proteger a la tierra, narrar mi idea de cómo es la unión entre Gohan y Trunks, como fue para Milk el dolor por ver a su único hijo pelear con los androides sabiendo que le podría costar la vida, de como fue para Bulma enfrentarse al dolor de la perdida de su esposo y criar a su hijo completamente sola, agregar la historia de esta pareja extremadamente rara y lo ultimo lo dejare en secreto… XP… Espero ver tu comentario para la próxima… ;)_


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 4 – Situaciones un tanto incómodas.

Pasaron las semanas desde el cumpleaños de Trunks.

Gohan y Trunks entrenaban de lunes a sábados.

Esta situación era muy agradable para los jóvenes; ellos entrenaban con la espada, pero para

Bulma esta situación era bastante incomoda. Tendría que ver al joven de piel blanca casi todo los días. Se sentía perturbada, se sentía sucia. Empezaba a mirar con otros ojos al hijo de su mejor amigo. La diferencia de años era abismal. Él tenía 16, ella 40. Estaba empezando a sentir cosas raras por Gohan, pero todavía no podía olvidar a Vegeta.

Durante esos días, Gohan le hacía caso omiso al tema de Bulma. Creía que esos pensamientos eran frutos de una mente de un adolescente de 16 años.

Bulma quería alejar esos pensamientos de su mente y lo lograba, pero por poco tiempo.

Ella, evitaba al joven manteniéndose encerrada en su laboratorio, estudiando la enfermedad que le arrebato a su mejor amigo. A la peli azul le dio curiosidad que era ese virus que fue lo suficientemente poderoso como para matar a Goku. Entonces, antes del entierro del guerrero, ella le extrajo sangre de su cuerpo para estudiarla. Tal vez para un futuro podría servir para algo importante.

Bulma, como desde hace semanas, se encontraba en el laboratorio. Había preparado el desayuno para Trunks apena se había levantado, para evitar cruzarse con Gohan, quien siempre venía a la hora del desayuno, pero el a esa hora, solo comía una manzana, dado a que había desayunado en su casa, como siempre.

De un momento para otro, empezó a sentirse cansada, y la solución para el cansancio es siempre el café. Así que dejo de lado sus estudios y fue a la cocina a preparárselo. Pero lo que nunca le paso por la mente, fue que en el trayecto desde el laboratorio hasta la cocina, había una ventana que daba justo hacia el jardín donde entrenaban Gohan y Trunks. Y lo que menos pensó que en el momento de girar su mirada hacia la ventana inconscientemente, se encontraría con la imagen del joven peli negro sin camisa.

Su torso, era perfecto para ella. Sus músculos, muy bien trabajados.

Toda la atención de la mujer se concentraba en ese joven de ojos azabache, quien seguía entrenando con su hijo. Sin darse cuenta, sonríe sutilmente

De repente, inconscientemente, el joven gira su mirada hacia la ventana y se encuentra con la mirada de la ojiazul. En ese momento, el corazón de Gohan se aceleró, de una indescriptible. Parecieron horas, el encuentros de sus miradas, que hicieron al chico sonreír suavemente. Pero Bulma decidió romper el contacto bajando su mirada y volvió a su camino hacia la cocina. El peli negro, al ver como ella rompía el contacto y se alejaba, su sonrisa desapareció y su mirada se volvió triste, pero los llamados de Trunks para seguir entrenando lo sacaron de sus pensamientos y alejando a la peli azul de su mente.

Para Bulma fue muy extraño ese contacto, al encontrar los ojos azabache del niño clavados en su mirada la hiso sentir bien. Pero después recupero la cordura, rompió el contacto y fue directo a la cocina, su destino principal. Se sintió culpable. Esos pensamientos no eran adecuados para una mujer de su edad, y menos, si esos pensamientos eran dedicados a un joven 24 años menor que ella. Se preparó su café y cuando apenas lo había terminado, se lo llevo a su laboratorio para seguir trabajando.

Al final del día, Gohan dio por terminado el entrenamiento. Que para el pequeño fue un desafío muy grande.

''_mama, ¿podrías hacer de cenar?''_

''_okey, ahora les cocinare a ti y a Gohan''_- respondió en un tono alegre Bulma, pero lo que de verdad sentía era nervios, tendría que ver a Gohan y eso le incomodaba.

''_ah, casi lo olvido, Gohan se fue y me pidió que me despidiera de ti de su parte, es que quería pasar tiempo con su mama, dijo que hacía mucho tiempo no tenían una cena y que ella necesitaba su apoyo, aunque yo quería que cenara con nosotros''_

''_Así que Gohan no cenara con nosotros'' _– escuchar esas palabras la alegraron un poco, pero en el fondo se sentía mal por no ver al joven.

''_si, que egoísta es Gohan, yo quería que se quedara y me contara historias''_

''_aquí el único egoísta eres tu Trunks, Gohan tiene muchas cosas además de entrenar y entrenarte. Tiene que proteger a la tierra, también tiene una familia además de nosotros, tiene una madre la cual sufre mucho, porque no sabe si en la siguiente aparición de los androides en la cual su hijo se enfrente contra ellos, volverá a verlo con vida, tiene un abuelo que sufre igual que su madre y él es el apoyo de ellos, el padre de Gohan falleció siendo muy joven, ten en cuenta que Gohan es todavía un niño, un niño como tú, pero con unos años más, pero igual, es un niño, que carga con una responsabilidad grande, y tanto como tú, el necesita estar tiempo con su madre. Así que dejemos que Gohan pase tiempo con su mama, porque capaz que dentro de unos años, ella o el no estén más para apoyarse, no todo dura para siempre. Vamos, ahora te preparo de cenar'' _– dijo Bulma dándole un beso en la frente a su pequeño hijo.

La pequeña familia Briefs ceno mirando la televisión. Era agradable ver algo en la televisión sin que hablen sobre los androides.

Terminaron la cena. Trunks se fue a dar una ducha mientras Bulma lavaba los platos.

El agua que caía sobre sus manos, la hacían recordar uno de sus momentos con Vegeta. Se estaba duchando y de pronto de escucha el ruido de la puerta, lo que la hace alarmarse. Pero cuando se da cuenta que era Vegeta, se tranquiliza. En ese momento, ellos llevaban un mes de como amantes…. Digo, pareja secreta. Vegeta en ese momento se saca la camiseta y los pantalones, junto con la ropa interior, y se mete a la ducha. Bulma lo recibe con una sonrisa, rodeando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él y dándole un beso suave, que después se volvió más apasionado. Besos y caricias rodeaban a la pareja y la pasión cada vez se hacía más y más grande…

''_mama, me voy a dormir''-_ dijo Trunks despertando a Bulma de sus recuerdos

''_si cariño, hasta mañana''_- dijo Bulma, caminando hacia su hijo y dándole un beso en su frente.

Después de despertar bruscamente de su sueño, se fue a dar una ducha fría y luego se fue a dormir…

Habiendo dado la excusa que quería pasar más tiempo con su madre y que desde hacía mucho tiempo no tenían una cena ellos 2, Gohan se despidió de Trunks para irse a su casa.

¿La razón?

Ella…

No podía verla, no podía, porque cada vez que la viera, la escuchara o sintiera su ki acercándose a él, esos raros sentimientos hacia ella, se volvían más fuertes y eso le asustaba. Sentía mariposas en el estómago cada vez que la veía, se sentía bien a verla sonreír, se ponía nervioso cada vez que ella le hablaba y él tenía que darle una respuesta. ¿Qué era eso que sentía? ¿Sería algo malo?

Gohan llego a su casa y fue recibido por un gran abrazo por parte de su madre.

''_ay, Gohan, que alegría me da verte, tenía miedo de que te pasara algo''_ – decía Milk, mientras le acariciaba la espalda a su pequeño hijo.

''_mama, ya estoy aquí, estoy bien'' _– mientras abrazaba la más fuerte.

'' _mi Gohan''_

''_mama''_

''_vamos adentro, te preparare la cena hijo''_- dijo Milk rompiendo el abrazo.

Milk se fue a cocinar y su hijo se sentó en la mesa a esperar, pero de un momento a otro, se escucha el ruido de las ollas caerse al suelo, lo cual alarma a Gohan y este se levanta de su asiento.

'' _mama, ¿te encuentras bien?'' _

En ese momento Gohan ve a su madre débil y con una mano agarrando la muñeca de la otra, mostrando en su cara la señal de que algo andaba mal.

''_mama, mama, ven siéntate''- _la agarra de la cintura, la lleva al sofá y la sienta. Luego él se sienta a su lado- _''que te paso mama''_

'' _es solo que estoy adolorida, solo eso, son los quehaceres de la casa''_

''_mama, por favor, no importa que la casa no esté limpia, tu solo no te esfuerces''-_ hablo el pelinegro mientras le tomaba las manos a su madre.

''_nunca se sabe cuándo alguien tiene visitas''_

''_mama, nunca tenemos visitas, la única visita es el abuelo .Por favor, quiero que estés bien, por favor mami, por favor mami'' – _Dijo Gohan, derramando lagrimas gruesas desde sus ojos hasta el final de su barbilla.

''_ay, mi Gohan'' –_ dijo Milk, mientras le tocaba el hombro a su hijo. Él abrazó a su madre apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de la mujer, buscando un poco de consuelo.- _'' sabes, ya sé que tú quieres que este bien, pero desde hace mucho tiempo yo ya no estoy bien, desde que vi morir a tu padre, mi alma se fue con él. Cariño, yo estoy muerta en vida. Además no le tengo miedo a la muerte, si me muero podré ver a tu padre''_

''_mami, quédate conmigo, solo un rato más, solo para mí, mama, mami, te necesito''_

Se quedaron abrazados, por un tiempo. Luego Milk rompió el abrazo.

''_hijo, es mejor que valla a preparar la cena''_

'' _te ayudo mama''_

Entonces, madre e hijo preparaban la cena. Luego, Cenaron.

''_¿mañana entrenaras con Trunks de vuelta?''_

''_creo que sí, quiero que se convierta en supersaiyajin, así podremos vencer a los androides''_

''_hijo, porque en vez de pensar en vencer a los androides todo el tiempo, te relacionas con alguna chica de tu edad y formas una pareja, yo quiero que al menos seas feliz por un momento hijo, quiero que te enamores y disfrutes un poco la vida. Eres joven, tienes 16 años. Disfruta tu adolescencia un poco hijo''_

'' _¿y tiene que ser necesariamente de mi edad?'' –_pregunto Gohan inconscientemente, y cuando se dio cuenta, se preguntó el porqué de esa pregunta.

''_puede ser como máxim años mayor o menor, no quisiera ver a mi hijo con una niña de 7, te creerían pedófilo, ni tampoco con una mujer de 30, no quiero a mi hijo con una mujer que podría ser mi hermana Gohan, ¿Por qué preguntas eso? ¿Te gusta una chica menor o mayor que tú?''_

''_no, solo por si me llegara a enamorar de una chica mayor o menor, podría llegar a tener algo, solo eso. Creo que llevare los platos a la cocina y los lavare, así no te preocupas de nada''- _contesto apresuradamente Gohan.

''_está bien hijo, me iré a duchar y luego a descansar, adiós'' –_ se va.

'' _(pensando) ¿Cómo puede ser posible?, ¿Por qué?, no podré tener algo con Bulma sin que mi mama se ponga en contra…. Espera, ¿dije Bulma?... no no no y no Gohan, estas demente, aunque tu estés enamorado de Bulma, ella no te aceptara, eres muy joven para tener una relación amorosa con ella… un segundo, ¿dije enamorado de Bulma?..._

Era un nuevo día en la casa de la pequeña familia Briefs. Y el pequeño Trunks esperaba impaciente la llegada de su maestro, mientras que su madre, Bulma, deseaba que Gohan llegara más tarde o que directamente no fuera a su casa. No podía verlo, no quería, su orgullo no lo permitía. Cada vez que veía al joven empezaba a sentir cosas; sentía mariposas en el estómago y se ponía nerviosa. Pero, ¿Por qué? Pero su corazón todavía seguía siendo de Vegeta, Su príncipe.

De repente, llega el joven esperado y a la vez no tanto.

''_Maestro Gohan, viniste''_

'' _¿me dijiste maestro Trunks?''- _dijo Gohan en un tono alegre y lleno de emoción.

''_si maestro Gohan, ¿vamos a entrenar?''_

''_claro, para eso vine pequeñín'' _

Los chicos entrenaron todo el día hasta que llego la tarde. Cuando entraron a la casa, Trunks estaba empapado de sudor. Bulma en ese momento estaba ordenando la cocina.

''_hola mama''_

'' _Trunks, mírate como estas, todo sudado, ahora mismo te vas a dar una ducha''_

''_si mama'' _– dijo Trunks y se fue corriendo.

''_escucha Gohan, la próxima vez que hagas sudar así a mi hijo, te hare sufrir como lo hacía con Vegeta''_

'' _¿Cómo hacías sufrir a Vegeta? ¿Dejarlo sin sexo por una semana?''_

En ese momento Bulma salto en carcajadas, por el comentario fuera de tono. No podía creer que Gohan, el hijo del inocente guerrero Goku, haya hecho un comentario de esa clase.

''_oye, ¿Quién eres y que le hiciste al hijo de Goku?''_

'' _oye, ese chiste no está en mi vocabulario, y además, no me niegues que diciendo que es mentira''_

''_okey, te creo y si, tienes razón. No puedo creer que le esté confesando tal cosa a alguien que tiene 16 años''_

'' _¿y cómo me harás sufrir Bulma?''_- decía el joven mientras se reía.

''_Además de dejar a Vegeta sin sexo, cuando me hacía enfadar, lo dejaba sin comer y eso hare contigo'' _– en ese momento, el pelinegro dejo de reírse.

''_está bien Bulma, no hare sudar más a tu hijo de esa forma, jajaja'' _– dijo apresuradamente y una mano detrás de su cabeza. Siempre pensando en la comida, de tal palo tal astilla ¿No?

''_está bien, y ¿Cómo esta Milk? Hace mucho que no la veo''_

''_está deprimida, dice que no tiene fuerzas para vivir. Sigue amando a mi papa como el primer día. Lo extraña mucho y esta tan triste que tiene problemas de salud. A ella no le preocupan, en el fondo quiere morirse, para poder estar con papa. También me dijo, que dejara de pensar en los androides y que consiga una pareja. Quiere que viva mi juventud, no que la pierda solo pensando en esos malditos androides. ''_

''_eso es algo característico de Milk. ¿y tienes pensado seguir lo que dice tu madre?''_

''_Naah, eso se los dejo a los cursis, además, no conozco a muchachas de mi edad o de edad similar. Tampoco quiero una relación, mis hormonas recién están funcionando. Solo, puedo pensar en los androides. Ellos siempre están en mi cabeza. No creo que una chica logre que llegue a pensar no solo en los androides, sino que en ella también. ''_

''_y ¿no le dijiste tu opinión?''_

''_no, no quiero negarle las esperanzas a mi mama de que por lo menos un momento de mi vida llegue a ser feliz. No quiero que piense que pierdo mi juventud y que solo pienso en los androides. Si me hubiera negado, mi mama recibiría un golpe de depresión más grande del que tiene ahora con la muerte de papa y los androides''_

''_pobre de Milk y de ti. ¿Pero tienes las esperanzas de que alguien te hará feliz? ¿Aunque sea un solo momento de tu vida?''_

''_esperanzas y deseos no tengo, pero como no soy dueño del destino, tal vez dentro de unos años llegue ese alguien que tanto quiere mi mama y me haga feliz, Tal vez nunca llegue ese alguien o tal vez si llegue y dentro de unos años tendría un hijo. Pero, quien sabe que será de mi vida mañana. Solo dios lo sabe. ''_

''_Así que tu no piensas en ello, pero si eso llegara a suceder, tu estarías de acuerdo. ''_

''_exacto, además no quiero pensar en una pareja en este momento, con los androides atacando y mi vida peligrando, si llego a tener una pareja, eso la lastimaría. Tengo 16 años, es mucho para mí esto. Esto es más grande que yo transformado en supersaiyajin como para pensar en mi o en lo que pueda suceder en mi vida amorosa''_

'' _es verdad, es mucho como para pensar tal cosa. Mejor, voy a terminar de ordenar la cocina''_

''_deja que te ayudo Bulma''_

Ellos empezaron a acomodar la cocina. Bulma había dejado algunas cosas en el piso, ya que la mesa y la mesada de la cocina estaban llenas de cosas.

''_esto donde va''_

''_en la repisa''_

'' _gracias''_

Mientras ordenaban, Bulma desviaba su mirada de los utensilios al joven de piel pálida. Pero gracias al maldito sentido de percepción de los saiyajins, el pelinegro la descubría mirándolo.

'' _¿Qué tanto me miras? ¿Sucede algo?''_- Dijo Gohan en tono de broma

''_que sucede, ¿no puedo mirarte?''_

''_si, si, lo que pasa es que me incomoda, ¿Por qué me miras tanto?''_

''_no lo sé, creciste mucho''_

'' _Así que por eso''_

Bulma guardando algunas cosas, quiso agarrar los platos del suelo, pero cuando los fue a agarrar, sus manos chocaron con las de Gohan, que tenía las mismas intenciones. Sus manos quedaron una sobre la otra unos cuantos segundos, los ojos de ambos se quedaron mirando sus manos y luego, subieron encontrándose con la del otro. Sus miradas se quedaron clavadas, pero la realidad los choco.

''_lo siento Bulma, creo que guardare otra cosa''- _ dijo el pelinegro muy avergonzado y retirando sus manos de los platos.

''_no importa Gohan'' – _Bulma agarro los platos, se paró y los guardo en su lugar.

''_es mejor que me valla, mi mama debe estar preocupada, adiós Bulma, saluda a Trunks de mi parte'' _– dijo apresuradamente Gohan y salió corriendo.

Bulma había quedado sorprendida, arrepentida y sonrojada.

'' _¿Qué me está pasando? ¿Por qué con él?'_

Gohan, salió de la casa de Bulma dando un portazo a la puerta, y salió volando rumbo a su casa. Estaba sonrojado y con una sonrisa enorme en sus labios. Después, cerró sus ojos y empezó a dar vueltas en el aire.

''_wooo soy el chico más feliz del universo siiii... esperen, ¿estoy enamorado de Bulma? No, no es posible''_

Era un nuevo día para el mundo entero. Bulma se había levantado temprano para trabajar en su laboratorio. Como ese día, Trunks no entrenaría, lo dejaría durmiendo hasta que su cuerpo recupere sus energías perdidas.

La peli azul, se sentía extraña. Había tenido un cruce de miradas con Gohan que la dejo algo pasmada. Pero dejando de lado ese extraño sentimiento, abría paso para sus demás sentimientos. Extrañaba mucho a su amiga Milk, había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que la vio. Así que ese día, subió a su nave y decidió ir a visitarla.

Cuando llego a la montaña paoz, toco la puerta y fue atendida por Milk.

''_hola Bulma, tanto tiempo sin vernos, ¿Cómo estás?''_

''_bien Milk, ¿y tú?''_

''_y, acá andamos, pasa''_

Las amigas estuvieron hablando de temas triviales, hasta las 11:00 am.

'' _Bulma, voy a preparar el almuerzo. Quédate a almorzar''_

''_claro Milk, nunca podré resistirme a tus platos de comida''_

'' _jajajajaja, hay Bulma, ¿no podrías hacerme un favor?''_

''_claro Milk, lo que sea''_

'' _¿no podrías ir a despertar a Gohan?, para que almuerce''_

''_Claro, como no Milk'' _– dijo Bulma con una sonrisa fingida. Por dentro, la ojiazul estaba nerviosa, tendría que despertar a Gohan y lo que menos quería hacer era verlo.

Entonces, Bulma fue rumbo a la habitación del joven. Lo que vio primero fue una foto de Gohan y Goku cuando el primero era un niño. Después vio una pequeña biblioteca, la cual le hizo recordar lo estudioso que era Gohan en su niñez. Luego vio en la cómoda al lado de la cama del pelinegro, el conejo de peluche, el cual le habían regalado en su primera pelea con los androides, en la cual, salvo a una ciudad. Al verlo, a Bulma le llego a la mente en momento en el cual, Gohan había aparecido en la puerta de su casa abrazado al conejito.

_**Flash Back**_

''_**mama, no puedo respirar''**_

''_**lo lamento hijo, es que creí que te había perdido, y si te hubiera perdido no me lo perdonaría. ''-**_**decía Milk mientras soltaba a su hijo de su abrazo y acariciaba sus hombros, pero noto que el joven estaba abrazado a un conejo de peluche-**_** '' ¿qué es lo que tienes en tus brazos?''**_

''_**es un conejo de peluche que me regalo un niño por haber salvado a la ciudad del ataque de los androides y haber ayudado a los heridos, me lo dio por que el niño sentía que el conejo siempre lo apartaba de sus miedos y pesadillas y quería que haga eso conmigo, no me pude negar, fue muy dulce''-**_**decía Gohan mientras miraba al conejo, Milk, conmovida por las palabras, abrazo a su hijo con todas sus fuerzas**

_**Fin Flash Back**_

''_Hay Goku, yo sé que tu estas orgulloso de lo que es tu hijo. Tiene la inocencia que tu tenías a su edad''_- pensaba Bulma. Luego vio que Gohan dormía de costado, con su cabeza frente a la cómoda donde se posaba es conejo de peluche que tenia tanto valor. – _''Gohan, despierta, es hora del almuerzo, soy Bulma''_- lo llamo suavemente, pero el joven parece que no escucho nada- _''Gohan, despierta, por favor''- _en ese momento Bulma inconscientemente, posa su mano izquierda en el miembro del pelinegro y su mano derecha en el pecho de este. Luego acerco su cara terriblemente cerca del rostro del joven de piel blanca. _–''GOHAN, DESPIERTA, ES HORA DEL ALMUERZO'' –_ después de ese grito, Gohan despertó lentamente. Abría lentamente sus ojos y cuando recobro la conciencia, abrió sus ojos como platos al ver a la peli azul extremadamente cerca de su rostro. Sintió que la sangre subía hirviendo por su cara, logrando que sus mejillas adoptaran un color escarlata. Se habían sonrojado tanto, al tener a Bulma tan cerca de él. Pero la sorpresa fue tan grande que el quedo con una cara como preguntando _**'' ¿Qué haces en mi habitación y con tu cara tan cerca de la mía?'' **_

''_Bulma que haces aquí''_

''_tu mama me pidió que te levantara''_- Bulma, sin querer, mueve su mano izquierda, haciendo que Gohan abriera más sus ojos azabaches y sus mejillas se colorearan más al percatarse donde se encontraba la mano de ella. Luego la mirada del joven hizo una ojeada rápida del lugar y después su mirada se posó en un punto muerto, tratando de desviar la mirada de la oji azul.

''_Bulma''_

''_que''-_ dijo tan normal, que Gohan hizo que temblara.

'' _¿podrías sacar tu mano?''_

'' _¿Qué? A sí, claro'' – _Bulma saca su mano derecha, creyendo a que se refería a su mano en el pecho. Luego se alejó, pero para desgracia de Gohan, la presión de la mano izquierda se hizo más tensa, lo que lo incomodó aún más.

''_Bulma, podrías sacar tu mano, ¿por favor?''_- le pidió levemente irritado.

''_pero si ya la saque''_

''_tu no entiendes, me estas tocando la pierna''- _Gohan se estaba avergonzando de la situación.

'' _¿y qué hay de malo?''- _No estaba entendiendo la indirecta.

''_que no estás solo tocando mi pierna''_

'' _¿a qué te refieres?''_

''_tu mano estaaa… esta ennnn…. ''_- Gohan se sonrojaba más y más.

''_está en tu pierna''-_ dice mientras acaricia, creía tocaba su pierna, pero no, no lo hacía y no se da cuenta de la agonía del joven.

''_tu mano esta ennn… está en una parte más, además de mi pierna''_- El pelinegro creía que si no hacía algo, su cara estaría extremadamente roja de la vergüenza.

''_Gohan, ¿puedes ser más claro?''_

''_Tu mano esta en mi entre pierna''- _respondió en un susurro. _– ''estas tocado mii… miembro''_

'' _¿Qué?''-_ Bulma investigo más moviendo su mano bajando por el miembro del joven. El chico se moría de la vergüenza. Cuando llego al final del recorrido, se dio cuenta que era cierto.

''_ahora serias tan amable de sacar tu mano, me incomoda''_

''_a, si, lo siento Gohan, lo siento tanto, no me di cuenta, no quise incomodarte. ''- _Dijo alejándose rápidamente de la cama del joven sonrojado en la totalidad de su rostro._-'' emm... ¿vas a ir a almorzar?''_

''_dile a mi mama que no tengo hambre, cuando tenga hambre, yo mismo bajaré. '' _– manifestó el chico, con un tono de enojo y se envolvió en las mantas de su cama hasta la cabeza.- _''puedes irte ahora''_

''_adiós Gohan, lamento lo sucedido''_- en ese momento, la peli azul, camino hacia la puerta y salió de la habitación.

''_que fue eso''- _susurro el joven.

'' _¿Gohan ya viene?''- _pregunto Milk apenas vio a su amiga.

''_no, dijo que no tenía hambre y que cuando tuviera hambre, el mismo bajaría''_

''_debe estar agotado''_

''_siii… agotado''-_ dijo Bulma-_**''esto lo hace porque esta avergonzado por lo que paso. Tal vez se sintió amenazado y que lo estaba acosado. '' **_–pensó.

Habían pasado varios días desde el incidente del _**''Toque pervertido''.**_

Gohan seguía entrenando a Trunks, pero cuando iba a su casa, él siempre la ignoraba. Lo molesto mucho tal cosa.

Una tarde en eso días de entrenamientos, Trunks le insistió a Gohan, poder intentar transformarse en supersaiyajin. El peli negro, acepto, sin pensar que Trunks iba a sobre exigirle a su cuerpo, lo suficiente como para terminar inconsciente y en los brazos del joven Son.

Entonces, ahí se encontraba ahora, volando rumbo a la casa del pequeño, rumbo a la casa de la peli azul, a la cual, ignoraba por lo sucedido. En ese momento, Gohan estaba al frente de la puerta del hogar de Trunks.

''_Bulma, ¿podrías abrirme? Soy Gohan''_

''_Gohan que sucede''_- en ese momento abrió la puerta y vio a su hijo inconsciente en brazos de Gohan.- _''Trunks, hijo, Gohan, ¿Qué paso?''_

''_metamos a Trunks en la casa, después te explico''._

Entonces, Gohan, siguiendo a Bulma, va hacia la enfermería que tenía la científica en caso de emergencias. Cuando llega a la habitación, deja al pequeño en una camilla y lo arropa con un cariño y después le acaricio la frente de una forma tan tierna que cuando Bulma lo vio, se sorprendió tanto, que al verlo, sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

''_Gohan''_

''_ahora me voy''- _se levantó (1) y se dispuso a irse pero Bulma lo detuvo.

''_no Gohan, quédate, desde cuando tienes esa personalidad tan dulce''_

''_creo que esto es algo heredado de papa''_

'' _¿de Goku?''_

''_si, aunque no lo creas, cuando era pequeño y tenia pesadillas, papa siempre iba a mi habitación, me arropaba, después acariciaba mi frente y mi cabello diciéndome que todo estará bien, que cualquier cosa que me pasara, el me protegería mientras este con vida. Y lo cumplió. ''_

''_no conocía esa parte de Goku''_

''_mi papa solo era así conmigo''- _y giro su mirada hacia la ventana, dejando que Bulma tenga una vista agradable de su perfil.

'' _¿lo extrañas verdad?''_

''_si'' –_ en ese momento Bulma se conmueve al ver como Gohan sonreía nostálgico, como si no estuviera en otro mundo, en el recuerdo del pasado. Extrañaba su sonrisa, casi nunca sonreía, era muy raro en el chico. Esa sonrisa tan pura y cristalina que tiene desde su niñez. Hay cosas que nunca cambian ¿no? Entonces, Bulma decide darle un abrazo al joven por detrás, pero este inocentemente se movió en dirección hacia la camilla de Trunks, acariciándole la frente – _''estarás bien, yo cuidare tu espalda''- _dijo y luego, se dio vuelta para irse, pero apenas giro, choco contra el cuerpo de Bulma y para no perder la estabilidad, agarro los brazos de ella. Se quedaron mirando a los ojos por unos minutos. Los ojos azules de ella se encontraban con los ojos azabaches de él. Era la unión de miradas más hermosa que pudieron sentir. Pero Gohan recobro la cordura y decidió separarse de ella. –_''lo siento, no creí que estarías detrás mío Bulma''_

''_no hay problema Gohan_ ''- separándose más de él.

''_es mejor que me valla, adiós Bulma''- _la saluda con la mano y se va.

''_Adiós''-_ Cuando se fue, la oji azul, sonrió. Pero después, cobro la cordura- _''no puede pasar esto, no, Gohan 24 años menor. Pero… no sé qué pensar… ¡estoy confundida!''_

Gohan se fue corriendo de la casa. Estaba desesperado y avergonzado.

'' _¿Por qué me siento así? Creo que es verdad mi hipótesis, cuando me miraba mientras entrenábamos, sentía que mi corazón saldría de mi pecho, cuando ordenarnos la cocina, ese roce de nuestras manos, nuestras miradas encontrándose, fue mágico, creo que ella sintió algo, cuando me toco accidentalmente me sentí nervioso, pero al tenerla tan cerca, sentía que mi estómago rebotaba dentro de mi cuerpo, mis manos sudaban y estaba nervioso. Ahora, al haberla tenido tan cerca, casi muero. Fue la mejor sensación de mi vida, no me sentí solo, me sentí acompañado, acompañado en esta lucha tan difícil para mí, tan difícil para ella, tan difícil para todos, para mama, para el abuelo, para Trunks, para todo el mundo. Volviendo al tema, creo que tenía razón, estoy enamorado de Bulma, si, lo admito, estoy enamorado de una mujer que podría ser mi madre. Pero ¿Por qué tenía que ser ella? ¿Por qué justamente ella?'' – _Decía en su mente el Joven guerrero protector de la tierra, mientras volaba rumbo a su casa…


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Dragon ball y sus personajes, no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Akira Toriyama.

_O_

Capítulo 5: Victima de una batalla…

Era un día normal para Gohan y Trunks entrenaban arduamente. Gohan atacaba a Trunks mientras este se defendía.

''_toma esto maestro Gohan''- _dijo Trunks dando un puñetazo en dirección a Gohan, pero este lo esquiva. El peli negro, ataca dando una patada en las costillas a su alumno, la cual lo manda a volar lejos.- _''no es justo, tu eres muy fuerte''_

''_no digas tonterías Trunks''_

''_de enserio Gohan, eres muy fuerte''- _decía emocionado Trunks.

''_tú también eres muy fuerte''_

''_ahora el que dice tonterías eres tú''_

''_bueno, si digo tonterías y tú no eres fuerte, ¿Por qué no te pones a entrenar?''_

''_SIII''- _grito de alegría – _''Gohan, ¿Te puedo pedir un favor?_ ''

''_Lo que quieras''_

'' _¿podrías transformarte en supersaiyajin y entrenarme en ese estado? ¿Por favor?''_

''_claro, está bien''- _Gohan en ese momento, se transforma en supersaiyajin y empieza a atacar a Trunks. Este apenas podía defenderse, dado a la velocidad de Gohan, pero no le importaba, estaba entrenando con él en ese estado. En un momento el peli negro, le da una patada al pequeño en las costillas y lo envía lejos, haciendo que chocara contra un edificio a medio derrumbe.

''_Gohan, eres sensacional''_- dijo Trunks reincorporándose y volando hasta donde se encontraba su maestro.

''_gracias''- _respondió Gohan con un poco de pena.-_''es mejor que vallamos a tu casa, debe ser la hora del almuerzo''._

''_si, comida''- _se alzó en el aire.-_''te corro una carrera'' –_ se elevó más y tomo rumbo hacia su casa a la velocidad de la luz.

A Gohan no le quedó otra alternativa que seguir al pequeño y travieso Trunks.

…

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Bulma, ella estaba cocinando.

''_hola Bulma, ¿cómo estás?''_

''_Bien Gohan''_

''_Mama, ¿Qué estas cocinando?''_

'' _Teppanyaki y Arroz''_

''_genial mama''_

''_Trunks, ve a lavarte las manos, y Gohan, ayúdame a poner la mesa''._

''_si mama''-_después, el peli lila se fue.

''_y ¿Qué estás haciendo en tu laboratorio?, si se puede saber''_

''_nada, solo investigo, estudio, reparo cosas, nada importante''_

''_y ¿no tienes una meta?''_

'' _estoy estudiando la enfermedad que mato a tu padre. Quiero investigarla y encontrar una cura''_

'' _y ¿Por qué la estudias?, si ya hiso su cometido''_

''_ese virus mato a mi mejor amigo, quiero saber qué hace y quiero matarlo''_

'' _seria tu enemigo microscópico''_

'' _si, algo así''_

'' _y tú eres la guerrera en el área científica''_

En ese momento, Bulma sonrió, mientras Gohan terminaba de poner la mesa.

'' _jeje, si tú lo dices. Creo que será mejor que lleve la comida a la mesa, porque si no Trunks se enojara''_

''_no será el único''_

''_mama, ¿ya está la comida?''_

'' _si hijo ahora la sirvo''_

En ese momento, Trunks, Bulma y Gohan, se dispusieron a comer con la televisión encendida.

''_Emergencia, la ciudad Palearys (Nota de autor: creo que cada vez, los nombres que invento de las ciudades, son más estúpidos.) está siendo atacada por los androides. Estamos en vivo y nos atacan. No estamos bromeando''_

''_es cierto, hay muchos kis que están desapareciendo''_- dijo Gohan serio, con cierta preocupación en su rostro.-_ ''tengo que irme''_

'' _yo voy contigo''_

''_no Trunks, quédate aquí, es muy peligroso''_

En ese momento, Gohan salta por la primera ventana abierta que ve y sale volando directo hacia la ciudad atacada.

…

¿Cuál es el motivo del nuevo ataque de los androides?, los hermanitos estaban en una competencia a ver quién mataba más humanos…

''_mueran humanos estúpidos''_

''_no son más que basura inservible''_

Se escuchaban los gritos de triunfos de los androides mientras lanzaban esferas de energía a los pobres humanos, que inútilmente, intentaban huir de los ataques de 17 y 18.

En ese momento el peli negro y la rubia, encontraron con la mirada a una niña de alrededor de 6 años.

''_mira hermanita, una niñita indefensa, ¿Quién la mata?''_

''_que tal si la matamos los 2''_

''_que gran idea, 18''_

Los androides formaron una esfera de energía cada uno y la lanzaron en dirección a la niña que estaba paralizada del miedo que tenía. Cuando los ataques estaban a punto de llegar a la niña, llega un joven y hace un campo de ki, que logra neutralizar los ataques de los androides, salvando a la pequeña. Pero el impacto de los ataques contra el campo de ki, levanto la tierra, dejando escondida, la identidad del salvador de la pequeña.

El polvo logra dispersarse dejando ver un campo de ki, creado por un joven pelinegro protegiendo a la niña, y la pequeña que estaba acurrucada en el suelo, tapándose la cara, para no ver llegar el ataque.

Después de unos segundos, el peli negro desase el campo de ki, enfocando su mirada en los 2 sujetos flotantes, mientras la niña levanta lentamente la cabeza.

''_que raro verte salvando gente Gohan, ya me estaba extrañando que no hayas llegado''_

''_vete al diablo 17''_- grito Gohan- _''te encuentra bien pequeña'' –_ al decir esto el peli negro se agacho a la altura de la niña.

''_si''_

''_ve a algún lugar seguro, aquí te lastimaran''_

''_ven María''- _grito una mujer.

''_si mama''-_ la niña se fue corriendo con su madre

''_muchas gracias''-_ dijo la mujer mientras abrazaba a su pequeña

'' _no hay de que_ ''- dijo el joven, posando en ese momento, su mirada hacia los monstruos causantes de tanta destrucción.

''_Hola Gohan, ¿vas a enfrentarte otra vez a nosotros?''_-pregunto burlonamente, 17.

''_Si, idiota''_-diciendo esto, Gohan se transforma en supersaiyajin.

''_¡Miren, es el guerrero dorado, ha venido a salvarnos!''_- Grito un hombre a los refugiados en un edificio que no tenía ventanas y estaba a medio derrumbe.

''_No puedo creerlo, la leyenda era cierta''_- Grito una mujer escondida en un callejón con otras 3 personas más.

_'' Mami, me salvo el guerrero dorado''_- dijo la niña de 6 años, que fue rescatada por Gohan, que estaba siendo protegida por los brazos de su madre, en una tienda sin techo, con 2 personas más y sus dueños.

''_Es un milagro''_ -grito un anciano del mismo grupo del primer hombre que hablo.

''_Es el guerrero dorado, es un ángel caído del cielo''_- dijo una mujer llorando detrás de unos escombros, acompañada de 2 hombre y una mujer más.

''_Sabía que vendría''_-susurro un niño arriba de un árbol de un pequeño parque que estaba justamente detrás de los androides.

Y como era de esperarse, comienza un nuevo combate.

Gohan, envuelto en su aura dorada, se eleva en el aire para quedar frente a frente con los androides. En ese momento, 17, va directo hacia Gohan, dando una patada la cual el joven detiene con sus brazos, luego el peli negro lanza un puñetazo que es nuevamente detenido. 17, atónito y enfadado, empieza a aumentar la velocidad de sus ataques, pero eran detenidos por el joven. Pero el peli negro sigue aumentando la velocidad, haciendo que la defensa del joven se debilitara de tan manera que el androide le esté dando una gran paliza a Gohan.

Entonces Gohan queda debilitado y pero con energías, creando una esfera de energía que se la lanza en los ojos al androide, neutralizando su vista. Luego le propina una patada en su espalda debilitándolo. Pero llega 18 en rescate de su hermano y empieza a lanzarle puñetazos y patadas que el joven hábilmente detiene, pero la androide con su máximo poder lo sujeta de su brazo derecho, forcejeando un poco con el chico, para después torcerlo y propinarle gran dolor a Gohan. Y para cerrar, le da una patada en el estómago que lo envía al suelo.

Con energías aun, Gohan se reincorpora rápidamente, pero para ese entonces, 17 recupero la vista y cuando apenas se reincorpora, da un salto y le da un puñetazo en el rostro, dando inicio a múltiples ataques desatados por la ira de 17.

El joven de cabellos dorados, detenía gran parte de los ataque, pero muchos lo lastimaban dejándolo lastimado y debilitado.

Y para mala suerte de Gohan, 18 se une a la pelea con una lluvia de puñetazos y patadas.

Con 2 contra 1, le estaban dando más que una tremenda paliza a Gohan.

Cada golpe, producía una herida.

Una herida sangrante.

Y para cerrar el combate, 17 y 18 le dieron el último ataque al chico de forma sincronizada.

Entonces, antes de atacar, los gemelos se separaron del joven, que apenas se podía mantener de pie, que también perdio su transformación de supersaiyajin.

Mientras el joven luchaba por mantenerse en pie, 18 le da una patada en la espalda y antes de que Gohan caiga, 17 le da otra patada en su estómago, cual hace que caiga al piso y su cuerpo sea arrastrado en la tierra varios metros de distancia.

Los hermanos en ese se elevaron a varios metros del cielo. Sus miradas se cruzando dejando en claro entre ellos, su próximo ataque. Después, giraron sus miradas en dirección al joven, el cual estaba reincorporándose a duras penas.

Gohan todavía conservaban algo de sus fuerzas. De pie con sus rodillas levemente flexionadas y su brazo derecho inmóvil, se encontraba el joven.

Entonces los hermanos, con frustración, crearon una esfera de energía en cada mano y se las lanzaron al chico de cabellos negros, derrumbándolo en el piso.

Luego crearon otra vez, una esfera con cada manos y se las volvieron a lanzar, dejándolo semiinconsciente.

''_Ese chico, demostró que va mejorando en habilidad''- _comento 18 un foco fastidiada.

''_Si, tiene una gran resistencia a los golpes, pero tiene hay un defecto''_

''_Que 17''_

''_Si te das cuenta, solo se defendía, por eso tenía resistencia. No nos atacaba mucho. Lo que tendría que hacer ahora es incrementar la velocidad para poder defenderse y atacar al mismo tiempo. Vámonos, esta ciudad no vale la pena, además, ya me divertí lo suficiente con Gohan''_

''_Si yo también, vámonos''_

Después de esas palabras, los gemelos androides, se alejaron volando...

_O_

Mientras en un lugar alejado de las destrucciones de los androides, Trunks esperaba impaciente el regreso de Gohan.

El pequeño, para saber sobre la pelea, estaba al tanto del ki del pelinegro.

Pero de repente, el ki del joven baja precipitadamente.

''_Mama, tenemos que ir al lugar donde esta Gohan, su ki está muy débil, eso quiere decir que está en peligro''_- dijo Trunks, alarmado con lo débil que estaba el ki de su maestro.

''_Vamos cariño'' _

En ese momento, madre e hijo, corrieron fuera de la casa, para tomar control de una de las aeronaves, inventadas por la científica peli azul, para salir de las seguras ruinas de la ciudad del oeste y tomar rumbo hacia la nueva ciudad de la muerte.

_O_

Los androides lo habían dejado semiinconsciente y bañado de sangre. Con su frialdad, habían logrado que el joven cayera al borde de la entrada entre el mundo real hacia el mundo del sueño sin sueños, con su conciencia rodeada de la impotencia que sentía contra esos seres.

Y ahora se encontraba tendido en el suelo, en las ruinas de lo que sería una calle de la ciudad. Con enormes heridas sangrantes que estaban cubriendo su cuerpo y su rostro. La sangre era tanta que no dejaba ver su piel tan blanca como las cumbres de las montañas cubiertas de nieve.

Semiinconsciente... en ese estado se encontraba Gohan.

Cuando la amenaza de los androides estaba muy lejos, un hombre salió de uno de los escondites para protegerse de una muerte trágica y sangrienta en manos de n17 y n18.

El hombre se acercaba al joven, lentamente. Mientras más se acercaba, podía ver con más claridad, la escena de un adolescente bañado en su sangre y con la respiración impresionantemente rápida y desesperada.

Después de una caminata lenta, para analizar el camino y al joven con la vista, el hombre llego a la par de Gohan y se arrodillo a su lado, para ver más claro su rostro.

Los ojos del hombre se abrieron como platos, al ver que el pelinegro estaba despierto.

La respiración de Gohan se volvió más rápida al ver que un hombre que nunca había visto en su vida, estaba a su lado.

Parecía desesperado.

Entonces para intentar tranquilizarlo, posa una de sus manos en la nuca del joven y le levanta levemente su cabeza.

''_Joven, tranquilízate, soy doctor, no te desesperes, te puede hacer daño, confía en mi'' _

La mirada del pelinegro, se volvió más tranquila, al igual que su respiración, al escuchar las palabras de ese señor.

En ese momento, el hombre mete su mano dentro del bolsillo de su guardapolvo y saca de ahí un pañuelo blanco. Luego, despoja al chico, de la sangre derramada en su rostro.

La sorpresa del doctor fue más grande al ver que no tenía heridas en su rostro y también al descubrir lo blanca que era su piel.

También se alarmo con su tez blanca, sospechando que estaría pálido por la gran pérdida de sangre. Simplemente nunca había visto una tez blanca, como la que poseía el joven semiinconsciente a su lado.

''_He, jovencito, ¿tu piel es así de blanca?'' _

_''s..s...si...se...se...ñor'' _

''_Está bien, espera un minuto''_- entonces el doctor desvió su atención del joven, sin apartarse de su lado y tampoco su mano de su cabeza- _''Frederick, ¿cuantos heridos hay?'' _

''_Hay 3 doctor, pero con heridas leves''_- dijo un joven de cabello castaño y ojos del mismo color.

''_Está bien, dile a los encargados de ayuda, que lleven a esos heridos a la sala de emergencias y después vienes y me ayudas con el muchacho'' _

''_Si doctor'' _

Entonces el doctor, devolvió su atención al joven.

''_Jovencito, ¿Cómo te llamas?'' _

_''Go...Go...Gohan...se..se..ñor'' _

_''Gohan'' _

''_Si''_

''_Escucha Gohan, quédate tranquilo, vamos a ayudarte, todo estará bien'' _

Mientras que en la sala de emergencias, los 3 heridos eran curados por los voluntarios del doctor.

''_¿Tienen todo bajo control chicos?'_'- pregunta Frederick a los 3 voluntarios que se encontraban curando a los heridos, los cuales asintieron.-_ ''díganme que heridas tienen cada uno y como se la hicieron'' _

''_Si, Fred, no son muchas heridas, el niño que estoy curando solo tiene corte profundo en su pie mientras corría al escondite, está fuera de riesgo de infección''_- contesto una chica de cabello rojo y ojos azules, quien estaba limpiándole la herida a un niño rubio, con un paño de gasa humedecido con agua oxigenada.

Frederick anotaba todo en una libreta.

''_Gracias Jessie. ¿Brad?'' _

''_Si, no hay mucho que decir, la chica solo tiene una torcedura de muñeca, no dijo cómo se la hizo''_- decía el joven de cabello castaño oscuro mientras le vendaba la muñeca a la joven.

''_¿Cómo te la hiciste jovencita?''_- pregunto Fred.

''_Cuando estaba en el escondite, me empujaron haciéndome caer de frente y para amortiguar la caída, lleve mis manos adelante para no caer, pero cuando caí, mi mano se posó en el piso de mala manera y con el peso de mi cuerpo me torcí la muñeca'' _(se entendió lo que quise decir?)

'_'bien, y ¿tu Greg?'' _

''_Si, el adulto solo se disloco el hombro en una explosión provocada por los androides, pero ya está bien''_- dijo el chico vendando al hombre.

''_Así que estos problemas están solucionados. Preparen una camilla y tengan en mano todo las herramientas y maquinaria, tenemos un herido de gravedad'' _

''_Si señor'' _

Entonces Frederick salió corriendo y se encontró con otro de los voluntarios, que se encontraba libre.

_''Ei, Mark, ayúdame''_- lo llamo.

''_Que sucede'' _

_''Podrías traerme una camilla simple, es para trasladar a un herido grave'' _

''_¿Al guerrero dorado?'' _

''_El mismo'' _

''_Está bien, ahora te la traigo'' _

''_Gracias Mark'' _

En menos de 5 minutos, apareció Mark con la camilla.

_''Aquí tienes'' _

_''Gracias Mark, te debo mucho. Escúchame, dile a los otros voluntarios libres que estén atentos'' _

''_Si Frederick, ahora mismo lo hago'' _

En ese momento, Frederick sale corriendo en dirección al doctor y al joven semiinconsciente.

_''Doctor, acá tengo una camilla para llevarlo'' _

''_Gracias Frederick'' _

''_De nada doctor'' _

Entonces, el joven dejo la camilla en el suelo, al lado del herido, y con el doctor, subieron el cuerpo del pelinegro en ella.

Luego entre los 2, llevan al joven semiinconsciente.

Mientras pasaban por la multitud de sobrevivientes, miraban con asombro al joven, que se encontraba con los ojos cerrados.

''_Miren, el guerrero dorado''_

''_Nuestra esperanza'' _

''_Está loco al enfrentarse a los androides'' _

Todos especulaban...

Todos hablaban de él...

Muchos como un héroe, como la esperanza...

Otros, como un loco en busca de un suicidio...

Cuando estaban en el pasillo para entrar a una de las habitaciones del pequeño y deteriorado edificio, que era la sala de emergencias, aparece el niño que se encontraba en el árbol del parque.

_''Doctor Williams, ¿se puede saber cómo se encuentra el guerrero dorado?'' _

_''Esta muy débil y lastimado, pero creo que sigue consiente''_- decía el doctor mientras que con Frederick, llevaban a Gohan a una camilla preparada especialmente para él, seguido por el pequeño.

_''Oh, mi dios''_- exclamo Jessie.

_''Nunca vi tanta sangre en mi vida''_- dijo Brad.

''_Así que él es el famoso guerrero dorado en su apariencia normal''_- dijo Greg.

''_Vaya, es muy joven''_- acoto Mark.

''_Si, es impactante''_- dijo Frederick.

_''si,si, si, es impactante todo lo del chico, pero en vez de quedarse parados, pongan manos a la obra y preparen las máquinas para ver en su interior, ahora'' _

''_Si señor''_- respondieron los 6 al unísono.

''_Doctor Williams'' _

_''sigues aquí Jacob (jeycob). __¿Qué necesitas?'' _

''_¿Podría pasar a ver al guerrero dorado?'' _

''_Claro, pero te advierto, que creo que esta inconsciente'' _

_''Gracias doctor'' _

El pequeño entra lentamente en la habitación del joven y se para al lado de él.

_''Hola guerrero dorado, ¿me escuchas?''_- susurro el niño.

Gohan, quien se encontraba con los ojos cerrados del agotamiento, los abre lentamente, encontrándose con un niño que le sonreía tiernamente.

_''Hola pequeño, cómo te llamas'' _

_''Jacob, y ¿cómo es tu nombre guerrero dorado?'' _

_''Gohan'' _

_''Gohan, eres nuestra salvación. Eres mi héroe, sabía que vendría a salvarnos''_- decía el niño con una alegría tan grande que hacía que el joven sonriera suavemente.

_''Jacob, lamento molestarte, pero debes retirarte, vamos a hacerle una revisación al guerrero dorado''_- dijo el doctor.

''_Insisto, llámeme Gohan, señor '' _

''_Bueno Gohan, debo irme, me encanto conocerlo''_- acoto el niño con un tono melancólico seguido de una bajada de cabeza tratando de ocultar su tristeza por no poder pasar más tiempo con su héroe.

''_¿Querías pasar más tiempo conmigo verdad?''_- el niño asiente aun con su cabeza baja, con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.-_ ''Jacob, te voy a prometer 3 cosas y las voy a cumplir. Por qué me enseñaron que hay que ser siempre un hombre de palabra. Así que primero, te prometo, que si llego a salir de la ciudad, serás la única persona a la cual me despediré como Gohan, segundo, te prometo que cuando me recupere de esto, vendré a la ciudad para pasar el día contigo y tercero, que mientras viva, protegeré a la Tierra''_

"_gracias Gohan, lo esperare. Y discúlpeme si lo molesto pero, ¿puedo abrazarte?" _

" _claro, ven pequeño"_- dijo Gohan extendiendo su brazo.

El pequeño se acerca al joven y lo abraza, mientras que Gohan lo rodea con su brazo.

''_Adiós Gohan, te veré luego''_- después de eso el niño se va.

''_Muy bien, comencemos, dime jovencito, ¿qué edad tienes?'' _

_''16 señor'' _

''_Dime Gohan, ¿qué partes del cuerpo no puedes mover?'' _

''_Mi pierna izquierda... mi brazo derecho... No puedo respirar bien'' _

''_Haber déjame revisarte para ver si no te fracturaste alguna costilla'' _

El doctor se acerca al joven y lo toca suavemente en la zona de las costillas. El peli-negro al sentir el contacto que le ocasiono mucho dolor lanzo un quejido bastante fuerte.

''_Por cómo te dolió, la hipótesis de fractura el más positiva. Límpienle las heridas, mientras activo la máquina de rayos x''_- el doctor se retira.

Mientras los jóvenes limpiaban las heridas del joven, este se quejaba lastimosamente.

_''Frederick, ¿Cuántos murieron en este atentado?'' _

''_Creo que 78 personas, Greg'' _

Cuando limpiaban las heridas de Gohan, tuvieron que cortar y deshacerse de gran parte de la ropa de él, quedando solamente con su pantalón, con el tamaño y el largo suficiente para proteger su dignidad.

''_No lo vendes Mark, lo van a someter a rayos x'' _

''_Perdón Fred'' _

''_Listo, terminamos con nuestra labor señor''_ - dijo Jessie.

''_Muy buen, ahora llévenlo a la sala de rayos x'' _

Entonces, el grupo de voluntarios llevaron a Gohan a la sala de radiografía. Después de hacerles las radiografías, determinaron que tenía fractura de fémur de la pierna izquierda, fractura de cúbito, radio y húmero, fractura de 4 costillas y heridas de alto riesgo de infección, más una pérdida de sangre bastante peligrosa.

''_Señor, el paciente está muy grave, no tenemos las condiciones necesarias para su recuperación. Eso quiere decir que tendremos que darle una inyección letal. ''_- dijo la única mujer del grupo en un tono lastimoso susurrándolo.

''_¿Tenemos que llegar a eso?''_- pregunto el doctor. No queriendo creer la situación. El también susurro.

''_Señor, son extremadamente graves. No hay otra solución'' _

''_Maldición'' _

Esto era malo...

El protector de la Tierra tenía que morir...

Eso significa, que estamos en problemas...

_O_

Ese fue el capítulo de hoy.

Gracias por... Se la creyeron?

Sigue...

_O_

Destrucción, devastación y muerte...

Eran las únicas palabras que servían para describir las ruinas de la ciudad...

Y en el medio del cielo, se podía ver como una nave flotaban, luchando contra la gravedad gracias a los motores y la tecnología con la cual, estaba construida.

La nave fue disminuyendo la velocidad a medida que llegaba a tierra firme, buscando un lugar donde parar.

Y el lugar elegido para estacionarse, fue las ruinas del parque.

Entonces, el vehículo volador se fue posando lentamente en tierra.

Cuando estuvo totalmente en el suelo, sus motores se apagaron y lentamente, se abrió la escotilla, para dejar en libertad de bajarse de la maquina a una mujer peli azul y a un niño peli lila. Después, el vehículo, se convirtió en capsula.

Bulma y Trunks veían con horror la imagen de lo que era, una ciudad tranquila...

_''Trunks, ¿puedes decirme donde se encuentra Gohan?'' _

_''Si''_- Trunks se concentra en sentir la energía de su maestro -_'' ya lo encontré, se encuentra hacia esa dirección''_- dijo señalando hacia la sala de emergencia.

''_¿En la sala de emergencias?, debió terminar mal herido. Vamos Trunks'' _

Entonces, madre e hijo corrieron en dirección a la sala de emergencia, mientras que las personas de la ciudad los miraban raros.

_''Discúlpenme, ¿aquí se encuentra el guerrero dorado?'' _

''_Si señora'' _

_''Gracias señor'' _

Corrieron hasta llegar a la puerta de la habitación de Gohan. Pero fueron detenidos por 2 hombres vestidos de blanco.

''_No pueden pasar, el doctor está ocupado'' _

''_No venimos por el doctor, venimos por el guerrero dorado''_- dijo Bulma.

''_Solo el doctor puede dejar a entrar visitas'' _

''_Pues llámelo''_-dijo enfadada.

Mientras que en la habitación, el doctor estaba llenando la jeringa.

''_Doctor, hay una mujer que quiere hablar con usted, es sobre el guerrero dorado'' _

''_Haber''_- el doctor camino a la puerta - _'' hola, soy el doctor de la ciudad, que necesitan''_

''_Hola, nosotros queremos ver al guerrero dorado'' _

''_¿El los conoce?'' _

''_Si si, somos amigos de la familia'' _

''_¿Así? ¿Y cómo se llama y cuántos años tiene?'' _

''_Su nombre es Gohan, tiene 16 años'' _

''_¿Cómo es físicamente?'' _

''_Mide alrededor de un 1,80 m., tiene la piel blanca pálida, cabello negro, ojos azabache'' _

_'' Está bien, entren'' _

''_Gracias''_

Entonces madre e hijo entraron a la habitación.

''_Hola Bulma, Trunks'' _

_''Gohan''_- en ese momento Trunks iba a abrazar al peli negro en su lado derecho.

''_¡Espera! mi brazo derecho está completamente fracturado, ven a abrazarme de mi lado izquierdo. ''_- dijo en joven ojos azabache y el niño obedeció.

_''Doctor, discúlpeme que lo molesto, pero, ¿Qué tan herido quedo?''_

''_Emmmm... tiene fractura de fémur de la pierna izquierda, fractura de cúbito, radio y húmero en su brazo derecho, fractura de 4 costillas y heridas de alto riesgo de infección, más una pérdida de sangre bastante peligrosa. Por la falta de recursos y por la gravedad del paciente, hemos decidido darle una inyección letal. Sera algo lento y el no sentirá dolor. '' _

''_Deténgase por favor, no pueden hacer esto. Él es el único protector de la Tierra. No es necesario, yo lo curare. Tengo los recursos para tratar sus heridas. '' _

''_De enserio'' _

''_Sí señor. ¿Puedo llevarlo a mi casa? Es donde tengo todos mis recursos'' _

''_Está bien, puede llevárselo. ¿Quiere que la ayudemos a llevarlo? Tenemos una nave grande para transportarlo al joven, a usted y a su hijo'' _

_''Muchas Gracias señor'' _

''_No, gracias a ustedes''_- en ese momento, sale de la habitación, seguido de todos los ayudantes.

La peli azul camino hacia los 2 niños que estaban abrazados.

_''Gohan, van a llevarte a mi casa. Para tu recuperación, como tengo los recursos necesarios para tu recuperación, me permiten llevarte'' _

''_Muchas gracias Bulma'' _

''_No hay de que Johan, eres como un hijo'' _

''_Si, un hijo''_- susurro en un tono desilusionado e inaudible.

''_Señora, tenemos todo listo para el viaje''_- dijo el doctor apareciendo.

''_Está bien''_- dijo la oji azul.

''_¡Esperen!''_- grito Gohan.

''_¿Qué pasa Gohan?'' _

''_Es que, le prometí a un niño que lo iba a saludar cuando me iría'' _

_'' ¿A Jacob?''_- pregunto el doctor.

''_Si'_'

''_Ahora lo llamo'' _

5 minutos después apareció en la habitación con el niño, que corrió en brazos de su héroe.

''_¿Ya te vas Gohan?'' _

''_Sí, tengo que irme, es por mi bien'' _

''_¿Vas a cumplir mi promesa?'' _

''_Ya cumplí la primera parte. Ahora espera a que me recupere y cumplo la segunda. Cuídate mucho'' _

''_Si, adiós guerrero dorado''_- dijo el niño, con una pocas lágrimas en sus ojos.

''_Vamos chicos, llevémoslo a la nave''_- ordeno el doctor.

Entonces, 2 ayudantes levantaron al joven de su camilla y lo depositaron en la camilla simple, la cual era sostenida por otros 2 ayudantes más. Entonces lo sacaron de la habitación, siendo guiados por el doctor. Detrás de los doctores iban los demás ayudantes, seguidos por los ayudantes que llevaban a Gohan y a lo último Bulma y Trunks.

Las personas los miraban...

Muchas miradas eran de respeto...

Otras, de desprecio...

Y en ese momento, llegaron a la nave, que estaba estacionada en las ruinas de la calle. Abrieron la puerta grande y entraron el doctor, los 2 ayudantes que llevaban a Gohan y Bulma con su hijo, mientras que los demás ayudantes se quedaron en la ciudad.

''_¿Alguien sabe conducir esta nave? es de la corporación capsula. ''-_ hablo el doctor.

''_Yo señor''_- contesto Bulma.

Entonces, la mujer se puso al volante de la nave, mientras que los demás estaban al lado del joven herido.

La nave se elevó en el aire en dirección a la casa de la científica y en pleno camino, el joven de cabellos azabaches cayo en la inconciencia.

A Gohan le espera un largo camino hacia la recuperación...

Para poder volver a pelear para defender a su planeta…

_O_

Acá termino el capítulo… me faltaba inspiración, quería hacerlo más largo, pero ya es suficientemente largo y me ataco también, la inspiración para otras historias.

Próximamente, subiré el primer capítulo de mi otra historia ''Gohan Son: una historia totalmente diferente'' es una historia de un UA, aquí el resumen.

_Despues de la batalla de Cell y de enterarse de su embarazo, entra en crisis, odiando a su marido por dejarla embarazada, al parecer al principio acepta el embarazo, pero la crisis y el odio crece, llegando a desquitarse abusando fisicamente de su hijo Gohan y despreciando su embarazo, pero mostrando imagen de buena madre (esta en un estado bipolar con el embarazo). La situacion empeora haciendo que el odio a su marido, con el cual se desquita con Gohan, la hagan vender sexualmente a su propio hijo a un psicópata homosexual que lo abusa de las formas mas brutales. Esto transcurre en el embarazo._

_7 años despues de la muerte de Cell, la historia narra la adolescencia de Gohan. Que en ese tiempo es perseguido por las sombras del pasado al reencontrarse con alguien quien lo traumo de por vida. Tambien como afronta la vida adolescente con una personalidad totalmente diferente a la que vimos en la saga de Boo. Tambien se enfrenta a conflictos y problemas. Ademas de conocer el amor._

Tambien estoy escribiendo un one-shot de 2 situaciones totalmente diferentes, pero referidos al mismo tema y a la misma pareja. Mas adelante contare de que se trata.

Y estoy escribiendo una historia que se trata de una vengaza en un universo alterno.

Espero que hayan leído, dejen comentarios.


End file.
